


Soot and Kisses

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM elements, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sebastian, Dragon!Sebastian, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Murder, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Spanking, Teratophilia, Top Sebastian, Violence, but not dub con for sex, dom/sub elements, dub con, how the fuck did this turn into a slow burn?, knight!Ciel, lots of smut, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Their fight is a battle of wills, knight against dragon, good against evil. Ciel thinks that this will be just another hunt, until he sees the beast’s human form... his plan backfires and he's unwillingly tied to the devilish creature





	1. Hell Bound

**Author's Note:**

> After all this time, I've finally started it... 
> 
> (I was supposed to write the next chappy of UR, but then I started writing stuff for Sanguis and now we're here, writing a bdsm inspired fic, about a dragon and a knight being assholes. But you know what, they're assholes that eventually fall in love and isn't that what everybody wants in life?)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The knight stalked through the grassy plane that separated two skyward reaching mountains. The monstrous 'demon' dragon of the west had been spotted in this area, and it was Ciel's godly duty to destroy evil wherever he could. This beast was pure sin and debauchery, he was heinous and cruel, destructive and unstoppable. The black dragon had obliterated several towns in the last few months, leaving no survivors and burning every building to the ground, and so Ciel had been called in to put a stop to this monster. The knight was of a righteous and pure disposition, his armour gleamed a dazzling white as he manoeuvred around the terrain that was gradually becoming more barren as stones jutted from the earth and the soil turned black. A mystical floating orb hovered alongside him, the purple pentagram it's iris and his as it gazed across the barren landscape.

The rumbling bellow of a far off beast echoed through the mountain pass and Ciel knew the creature was close. The orb caught sight of some movement from across the hill and he was quickly jumping out of the way as a stream of red flames burned a strip of black across the gravely earth. A scaled beast with a long neck, two wings, and a trailing tail flew past him, it's high pitch shriek different from the rumbling he heard earlier. Two other wyverns flew by and circled him along with the first and he knew that any element of surprise he may have had was now lost. Ciel drew his sword from his belt, the medium length blade longer than his forearm, but shorter than the heavier two handed longswords that most knights carried. The two legged dragons seemed to only spot the ground with bursts of flames, their bodies only a little larger than that of a horse. He wasn't afraid of the snapping teeth and the bursts of flames that spewed from their large mouths, they were simply the minions of the true devil. Here to distract him. 

The knight rearranged his grip on his weapon, anticipation bottled inside of him. He strained to hear that deep powerful call that singled the arrival of the true demon dragon. There was a reason he was a legendary warrior, his dedication to exterminating the ungodly beasts was known throughout the land. Anyone would recognise his pale silver armour and the red feather that adorned his helmet. 

Ciel checked the lock on his visor, it had been playing up and swinging open when it really shouldn't. He had wanted to get the latch fixed before he fought the demon dragon, but the town he was seeking to get it repaired in had burnt to the ground only a few hours before he had arrived. 

“Show yourself beast!” Ciel called out, but the only response he got were the minions taking a seat and landing on a jutting cliff face nearby. He waited patiently and smelt the smoke before he saw plumes of charcoal grey rise up from over the hills. A dragon the size of which he'd never seen before flew over the mountain to land with an earth shaking crash before him. It was enormous, plumes of smoking heat rolled off the ebony monster that was at least three buildings tall. Ciel took a step back in surprise, immediately regretting the week action as soon as he saw the beast raise his scaled charcoal lip in a smirk. Eyes the brightest of pinks glowed through the fog of smoke and flame that the dragon's body seemed to exude. A single clawed foot was about as large as him and he had to crane his neck upwards to see the beast's snout and villainous eyes. 

The demon dragon lowered its head to stare right into the knight's eyes (if he wasn't wearing a helmet) and the heat and power radiating of the monster made his suit feel stuffy and unbearably hot.

“Tiny human” a deep and gravelly voice bellowed, Ciel stayed acutely still, desperately trying to mask his surprise. He'd never faced a dragon capable of speech before.  
“Kneel before me and I may decide to not roast your puny flesh out of boredom” another wicked smirk curled the beast's mouth providing Ciel with an up close view of all the feral and sharp teeth that filled its hungry maw. His voice was like thunder, deep and powerful it carried the scent of fire and made his feel knees weak. But Ciel lurched forward anyway and stabbed the dragon in the snout, right between its two large nostrils. The blade soon found itself jammed in the tough scales and didn't really do much to actually hurt the beast, but Ciel felt satisfaction in the widening of the monster's glowing pink slitted eyes. 

“I kneel to no one vile beast, I will slay you!” Ciel declared. The dragon studied him for a moment before bellowing laughter ripped from his massive mouth, bathing the knight in hot puffs of air with each loud barking laugh.  
“You think you could possibly conquer me!” The dragon roared, mirth and amusement on his scaled blackened features. The smoke cleared somewhat and Ciel finally noticed the set of wicked horns that jutted out from the demon's head and reached upwards, smaller horns followed but the two main ones were the largest by far. 

Ciel’s trap activated, the drop of dragon blood dripping off his blade and hitting the ground with a faint purple glow. Ancient power raced through the earth revealing an intricate star pattern achingly drawn in the wee hours of the night by a young blind man with an orb. Ciel didn’t think his trap would actually work so soon, but the dragon had foolishly allowed the knight to cut him. A purple star flared up from the ground, large enough to cover the barren earth beneath them and entrap the beast within. Purple lightning danced across the behemoth’s scales, wings flaring out in resistance of the crippling magical trap. 

“What have you done!” the dragon roared, claws digging into the earth as he felt his form constricted by the old magic. The star on Ciel’s orb glowed in tandem with the trap and pulled the beast to the earth sending gusts of wind and dirt flying as the dragon was forced to kneel before the shining knight.

“I honestly didn’t think it would be this easy” Ciel chuckled, a smirk beneath his helmet “I’m just a puny human and you were too arrogant to even see me as a threat” the knight pulled his sword from the dragon’s snout, seething growls and glaring pink eyes following his every movement.

“What was that you said? Kneel before me…” 

The monstrous beast roared, pink flames escaping from the sides of his mouth as smoke leaked off his three story high body in large plums of toxic air. He attempted to break the powerful magic, eyes blazing a hellish neon pink as he pushed against the ancient spell. The latch on Ciel’s visor came loose from the gusts of wind that choked him with sooty air, revealing a plain white bandage covering his eyes. He raised his arms to shield his exposed face as hot and suffocating smoke flooded the mountain pass. The knight coughed, his asthma flaring up, the bitter air stung his throat and lungs. 

When the air started to clear Ciel lowered his arms, slate grey hair tousled and armour blackened by the smoke’s touch. His orb hovered closer to him, noticing the dragon’s enormous form missing from the trap. The blackened air still ran between his legs like playful dogs as his orb searched for the demon dragon in the fog, pentagram flexing as its purple glow pulsed.

Clawed hands grabbed his helmet and brought the knight’s face towards a fanged mouth. The beast kissed him, cold lips meeting the stunned knight’s own. Burning pink slitted eyes stared down the pale cloth covering the human’s own and the dragon pressed himself harshly against Ciel, strands of ebony hair lifting in the wind as he pushed his serpentine tongue deep into the knight’s warm mouth, fangs nipping at his lips. 

The dragon pulled back with a smirk, His shin was pale, and his face was framed by long strands of hair while the back was shorter, his hair was the darkest black like spilled ink and it only made his cat like eyes stand out all the more, their vivid pink burned into the knight’s vision. The dragon had turned into a human or at least some twisted mockery of a human, this creature before him was too stunning to be human, his flawless features only marred by the protruding horns on his head and the swish of an almost black tail behind his leather clad legs. Ciel was confused and stunned, the stubborn blush remaining as he took in the tight leather clad dragon, straps and buckles lining his chest suggestively as heels gave the already tall ‘man’ a boost in height so that he now truly towered over the short knight.

The dragon’s grey skinned minions watched eagerly from their perch on the rocky cliffs, awaiting their turn to pick at whatever scraps their master left behind.

“Well done knight… you’ve caught the big bad dragon” however the beast’s wicked grin told Ciel otherwise.

“Your trap, it’s magic is so old I did not know what to make of it… but now I see that it is connected to that little floating ball above your head” Ciel frowned and raised his sword, cheeks flushed and mouth tasting of a despicable sweetness he already yearned to taste again.

“Silence beast!”

“You are a holy knight are you not? Too bad your magic is more evil than I”

“What?” Ciel hesitated, shining sword still raised.

“It’s a dark and ancient magic, born from hell and wielded by equally ancient sorcerers, however did a little scrap like you find it?”

“Vile creature, I have no need to answer to the likes of you!”

“At yet your skin is still flushed with desire”

“Shut up! My power was gifted to me by a wise old man in the name of god, so that I may smite evil beasts such as yourself”

“Now now little knight, let’s be civil about this” the dragon raised his hands, fear absent despite the sword pointed his way and the trap restricting his true form “you’re so cute that I’ve decided to make you a deal, I’ll find the true source of your magic (no doubt it’s some ancient sorcerer plotting something malevolent) and in return you allow me freedom?” 

Ciel scoffed “you think I’d let a monster like you go on to destroy more towns and murder more innocents? I think not”

“I have not destroyed any human settlement in decades” the ebony dragon frowned.

“Lies!”

“I do not lie, it seems you have been misled. Let us make a deal, we’ll find the liar together and in turn you shall not hunt me or my followers” the tall creature stepped into his personal space, hand pushing aside the blade. The dragon took in the knight’s soft features, he had not been lying when he had mentioned the boy’s attractiveness, pity he was a weak human and not one of his own kind. He raised a hand and pulled the binding magic from the seal into his palm, purple lighting flashing around them as magical sparks flew off his burning hand. The dragon grit his sharp teeth against the burning pain as he forced the ancient sigil into his skin leaving the mark of a pentagram on the back of his left hand.

“You propose a truce, to find the truth? How do I know you’re not lying?”

“You don’t” the dragon kissed him again, marked hand wrapping around his waist as that hot mouth once again covered his own. 

The heat radiating from the dragon’s hand quickly melted through his chest plate, devoured the cloth underneath and seared into the flesh on his flesh. The ancient pentagram sigil was branded into his skin as pain tore through the knight’s body, skin burning beneath the beast’s cruel hand. The knight bit down on the vile dragon’s lip, blood running down their chins as his muscles contracted uncontrollably. 

The dragon held the little knight as he went limp in his arms, meeting this feisty human had been the most fun he’d had in years…

\--

Ciel awoke to a sloppy tongue bathing his face in licks, he blearily blinked his eyes open and weakly pushed Sebastian’s snout away from his face. The dog barked and ran around his prone form, tail wagging as he as he sniffed and licked the bare skin of his master’s back. The long haired charcoal dog nudged Ciel’s blank orb closer to him and eagerly awaited the knight’s next command.

The knight quickly lifted his head, blind eyes staring out into nothing as he realised that the bandage usually covering them was absent. He sat himself upright, pain tearing through his back at the sudden movement, but Ciel couldn't care less as he frantically searched for his orb, hands patting the cold dusty cave floor. Sebastian panted and barked beside him until he finally brushed the chilled smooth surface of the thick glass ball. The blind knight sighed a breath of relief, hands pulling the orb to his chest as he rested his chin on its flawless surface. Its pentagram iris flickered to life, the violet magic focusing to reveal a handsome man sitting in front of him.

“What a disgusting creature, I hate dogs…” the dragon glared at Sebastian. Startled the knight shuffled backwards causing blood to trickle down his exposed back from the still tender brand burned into his otherwise relatively soft and pure flesh. Ciel had a handful of battle scars to claim, cuts and stab wounds left behind by close calls with death. Surprisingly the hellish pentagram now burned into the skin of his back was not his first brand. The mark of the beast was already burned into his front, left over from a less than ideal childhood. And the dragon was staring at it, staring at _him _. Taking in every feature and flaw of his battered and broken body, leaving Ciel feeling disgustingly exposed.__

__The dragon quietly observed the young man, he took in his scars, his beauty, his blindness. And he grinned, sharp fangs revealing themselves as a snake like tongue flickered from between his hungry fangs set in a deadly maw. He took in the smell of vulnerability, of weakness. It set his grey toned skin on fire._ _

_It smelt divine _.__

____

“Vile beast what have you done”

“I've bound us together _blind _human” the dragon sneered and Ciel knew that his weakness had been revealed to the monster. Ciel Phantomhive was blind. A simple white bandage was usually wrapped around his head under the helm of his suit, it covered his cold dead eyes in the event that he removed the protective metal. However, it must have fallen away in the fight. The orb was his sight, everything it saw, he saw. It allowed him to look around corners without worry and to spy on unsuspecting creatures without their knowledge. The orb carried no scent, made no noise, and left behind no footprint. It was the only reason he was able to hunt beasts. He chose to ignore the beast’s biting words, the label of cripple dogged his childhood, but now his sword decided who was weak, this dragon would not get to him so easily.__

____

__________“Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that I've pulled you into your own trap. You cannot kill me without killing yourself, but I cannot fully escape this magic as it is too powerful, you will have to disarm the spell yourself…"

“You fool I only know how to set the trap not release the prey!” Ciel frowned and the orb flashed with his annoyance.

“It's a good thing that I know of a witch who can help us solve this little problem, she can trace the source of the magic and work out what is really behind all this. I assure you, no godly given power would wear the mark of the devil and His infernal hell” 

_____Ciel would have objected, he did not particularly want to be tied to this demon dragon, however, he had always wondered why his magic never bore the holy cross nor any other blessed religious symbol. Although he was not particularly religious, he believed that he had a higher purpose in slaying the evil beasts of the land. Was everything he had been told lie? But he could not trust the word of this heathen… why was he so willing to throw away the voice of god he had so cherished before?_ _ _ _ _

______“I would not bind us so tightly were I not sure that this would benefit us both. You find out why your magic is corrupt and in turn I never have to deal with you bothering me or my followers again” he carefully worded his deal in an attempt at ignoring the fact that the knight had brought him to his knees, he’d been bested by a tiny blind human… how would he face his minions now._ _ _ _ _ _

______The dragon crossed his arms, leather straps pulling against his muscular chest as he awaited the knight’s response. Ciel fought a blush and frowned instead, a lone hand falling to his faithful dog's back to stroke in comfort “this agreement is ridiculous, I don't even know your name, how could I trust a beast?”______

_____ _

_____ _

___“How about this, since I still think you're cute I'll let you call me whatever you desire, as a show of good faith” the beast tilted his head, pink eyes dancing with mischief._ _ _

______The knight frowned, his own dead white eyes not giving away any of the thoughts bouncing around in his head. The searing pain from the wound on his back proved the beast’s words, undoubtedly the knight was now connected to this monster with the same magic he had attempted to exterminate him with, either way he would need outside help to untangle this mess he had found himself in. What was stopping this vile creature from devouring him whole, or simply setting his small body aflame, a flimsy deal made on old magic?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sebastian whined sniffing the crimson blood dripping down Ciel’s back and it was then that the little knight had a wonderfully cruel idea._ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Very well beast, if we truly are bound by magic, then I shall be your master. You cannot lie to me, you will do as I say, and you will not attack those I deem innocent. Demon dragon of the west, until this cursed magic binding us is broken you shall be named Sebastian the second!” Ciel declared and the dragon blinked, smirking grin freezing as he raised an eyebrow.

“The second?”

“Yes” the knight pointed to the black haired dog “this is your superior, Sebastian the first” Ciel stated in complete seriousness. 

______“Second… Second to a mangy mutt!” the dragon roared, smoke and pink flames bellowing behind his breath as he bared his teeth in a snarl._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Unruly Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon and the knight investigate the ruins of a burned down town

The dragon flexed his pale clawed hand, skin bubbling to a scaly black before the pentagram burned into his hand lit up in retaliation. Purple magic danced over his skin and forced his own power back. He glared at it as they walked down the mountain pass heading towards a village the bratty knight had believed he’d apparently burnt down. But the beast hadn’t even known that there _was _a human settlement down there, let alone that it had been levelled by flames.__

__Walking was dull, he much preferred flying, there was nothing better than spreading one’s wings and soaring over the land, but he was confined to the stupid human’s presence. He already hated this whole mess. The human’s stupid dog was annoying, it smelt funny and barked and jumped around too much. He had wanted to eat it, but the knight had threatened to back out of their deal and slay him after they were free of each other if he did, so he begrudgingly left the irritating mutt alone._ _

__Ciel stumbled, the orb floated closer and the dumb dog barked again and bumped its head against the knight’s legs. Honestly, how a blind knight hadn’t gotten himself killed yet was a mystery._ _

“Can’t we move any faster?” the dragon huffed, already sick of walking.

“I don’t have a horse, so unless you see any other option” the knight shrugged, his back to the dragon since _Sebastian 2 _was lagging behind. The leather clad ‘man’ huffed again, tail flickering in irritation.__

____He was beginning to regret suggesting that they investigate the burned down village for clues, the walk there was taking all day. But he regretted making their contract in the first place even more, Ciel was terrible company, he was mean and grumpy and never smiled unless his dumb dog did something ‘cute’ like roll on its back or stand on its hind legs. He glared at it, the dog's filthy tongue lolling out of its mouth as it carried the damaged chest plate and helm in a simple brown bag over its back. The pest was apparently a kind of guide for Ciel, he was trained to lead the boy and look out for him and in this case that meant carrying the knight's junk. Ciel looked odd only wearing a soot covered tasset and grieves with no top half to the suit, instead he was left in a simple tan shirt. He looked half dressed, but the gaping whole burned through his chest plate rendered that particular piece of armour rather useless and so it was left for the dog to carry._ _ _ _

______The dragon huffed for the umpteenth time and Ciel threw his arms up in annoyance “will you knock it off already!”

“Excuse me?” Sebastian 2 frowned, affronted by the human's agitation.

“Stop sulking you sodding beast! This whole mess is your fault!” The knight whirled around to prod him in the chest, his glare not at all diminished by the white bandage wrapped around his eyes. Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but he suddenly had a better idea instead. 

____Without warning the dragon scooped up the pissed off knight and swung him over his shoulder, Ciel cursed and kicked, but the creature paid him no mind and instead started up a swift jog. Sebastian the dog barked and ran to follow them, broken armour clinking in the satchel he carried as his loud barking followed on the dragon’s heels._ _ _ _

____“You crazed animal! Put me down!” The blind knight yelled, hands beating the dragon's strap covered back. But the beast merely laughed at his dismay, wicked mouth planting a cheeky kiss on the knight's rear._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

“The fire here is ordinary” Sebastian the second commented as he strolled through the ruined village, shiny black leather boots crushing ash and rubble beneath sharp pointed heels.  
“Great, now can you put me down” Ciel complained still slung over the demon dragon’s shoulder.

“So demanding…” the beast smirked, forked tongue flickering over the exposed skin of Ciel’s waist where his shirt had ridden up. 

______“Put me down you insufferable heathen” the knight warned him, but he merely chuckled again.

“You’re an insignificant broken human, you can’t do anythi- fuck!” Sebastian 2 swore, pain spiking from his back where Ciel had somehow precured a small dagger and dug it into his thick skin.

“You little shit!”

“Put me down, or else I’ll skin you and feed your meat to my dog!” 

The dragon grumbled and swore under his breath, his electric pink blood dribbling down his pale skin from the new shallow wound on his back. Finally, he put the small but feisty knight down.

“You’re cruel…”

“Disobey me again and the next thing I cut will be that disgusting tongue from your filthy mouth” Ciel crossed his arms and scowled, but his threatening aura was somewhat diminished by his adorable messed up hair, turned upside down from the rough ride. The dragon raised his hands in surrender, but his perpetual smirk promised that this wouldn’t be the end of his shenanigans. 

____“At least we’re here now, you can see for yourself that the embers still burning are yellow and red, not pink. My fire only burns in shades of pink, if you weren’t so blind maybe you would have noticed” he explained as he placed a clawed hand on his hip, expression bored and patronising._ _ _ _

______“Then someone else set this fire…” the knight’s orb inspected the flames, pentagram flashing as it hovered closer to the wreckage of what was once a house. The dragon shrugged “probably, I mean it didn’t catch on fire by itself, not if this was the dozenth village to be burned to cinders without any survivors”

“But why?” The knight asked, kneeling down to brush through some ashes despite it being clear that there was nothing left to recover in this husk of a town.

“I don’t know, and I don’t particularly care either”

“If we can’t find the source of my magic, then we’ll never be free of each other, so you better start caring” Ciel rubbed at his back through his shirt, gloved fingers not doing much to ease the ache and itch there. Sebastian the dog barked, chasing a stray flicker of ash as it fell to the earth from the grey sky. The dragon watched the mutt pounce on the soot, wondering how a creature could be that stupid. 

____“I never agreed to any of your ‘conditions’ by the way. I may have made the mistake of allowing you to trap and name me, but I am not some doormat to be walked on” Sebastian 2 turned back to the knight, noticing a spot of crimson blood leaking from the healing brand on the knight’s back and hoping that it hurt a lot._ _ _ _

“You’re nothing but an animal and I shall treat you as such” Ciel responded “perhaps if you showed some respect, I’d be more inclined to do the same”

“I am an ancient and powerful being!”

“But you lost to a tiny blind human!” Ciel pulled off the bandage that covered his cold white eyes and the dragon found himself stunned into silence. It felt as though those pale dead eyes could see straight into his soul, it made him uncomfortable, it made him feel small. 

The demon dragon of the west didn’t respond, _couldn’t respond _. Those eyes had captured him and he felt like he was trapped in the ancient spell once more, violent purple magic crackling around his black scaly form, only this time he was held in place by broken alabaster eyes.__

The knight stormed off, heavy boots kicking up ash and black dust and Sebastian the second felt _strange _. He couldn’t explain it. Didn’t want to explain it. And so the dragon snarled and took off in the opposite direction, sure this uneasy and cursed alliance would break by sunset, perhaps death was better than staying with this pathetic human. But the mangey mutt followed the dragon for some unknowable reason, and no matter how much he hissed and growled at the dog it kept up an uneasy pace with him. He wanted distance from the human, but his stupid dog apparently wouldn’t allow that.__

________“Leave me alone pest!” he scowled at the knight’s minion, but it simply barked at him, tail wagging happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ciel’s back ached, every movement pulled on the sensitive brand and he didn’t even have the supplies to properly dress it. The knight sighed, why did that despicable beast have to pull him into some hellish contract, it would have been far easier to just lop the dragon’s head off when it was first trapped, he shouldn’t have hesitated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The knight’s orb floated just over his shoulder, watching the ground as he quickly moved over the uneven terrain of the slaughtered village. He wondered if anything the dragon had said was true, how could he trust a literal monster, he may look like a man with his toned body and smooth skin, but Ciel knew scales of shadow hid beneath the veneer of humanity. Sebastian 2 had a set of horns and a tail, he was nowhere near human. That creature would probably roast him the first chance he got, the bastard had already burned a hole into his back, as if he didn’t have enough scars as it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A ripple of unease ran through Ciel and his orb quickly searched the skies, pentagram iris scanning for movement as he faintly heard a far off shriek. Something large and heavy knocked him over, it sent his orb crashing to the ground and pushed him face first into the ash and dust. The wyvern screeched in his ear, its large mouth parting rows upon rows of sharp pointed teeth near his ear to breath in his scent. Another one of the beasts landed and sniffed at his back, nose nudging at his lose shirt where it quickly picked up the scent of burnt flesh and fresh blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bloody beasts!” the knight yelled, gloved hand fumbling to reach the short knife tucked into his pants. The wyverns screeched again, wings flapping as more circled and landed nearby until all five had landed. They were the demon dragon’s minions and they followed his every command._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ciel finally reached his knife, he grabbed it and awkwardly stabbed the wyvern in what he hoped was its eye, it screeched again, and he felt its weight leave his back. He got to his knees, orb lifting off the ground as he focused on seeing his adversaries, the beast that had landed on him lowered its head submissively, the small slash across the bridge of its nose dripping crimson blood. The knight stood up arms crossed and face set in a stern frown, he had not retied his bandage and so his pale bone white eyes were bare for all to see. Even in their bleakness, they still vividly showed his fuming anger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Unacceptable” the knight’s voice rung out and he could have been wearing a full suit of glistening white armour, his tone did not shake and a demanding confidence filled his words. The wyverns hesitated, some even taking a few steps back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your master is my dog. As such all of you are also beneath me!” Ciel marched up to the wyvern he had stabbed, noting that it had no eyes. In fact, none of them had eyes, they were all blind, although it was likely that they saw using a different means like him.  
“Now heel dog” he placed his armoured boot on the snout of the whimpering wyvern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sebastian the second heard the screech of one of his stupid minions in the distance, even the knight’s mutt heard the sound as its floppy black ears perked up somewhat.________

_____ _

_____ _

___“Fuck” the dragon swore under his breath, there was a high chance his idiot followers would tear into the helpless knight and devour his scrawny form. He had not told them of the contract that bound him to the little human, that if the knight perished, then he would too..._ _ _

________Black heels sprinted through the charred bones of the deceased and the broken remnants of family homes, Sebastian’s shaggy form followed his pace, long legs galloping over blackened beams of wood and piles of crushed brick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Little knight!” Sebastian the second called out as he saw his minions gathered near a burnt out house. The dragon put on a burst of speed and clenched his pentagram branded hand, ready to pull the knight out from the jaws of death and whack his idiotic minions over the head for acting without his command.________

_____ _

_____ _

___“Little knight are you injured-” the human shaped dragon found himself speechless as he took in the scene before him._ _ _

________Ciel languidly reclined on two wyverns sitting close together to form a chair and backrest, while a third had its head in the knight’s lap, practically purring as the human petted it like it was a family dog. The other too begged and whined for attention as they nuzzled the human’s boots resting upon the back of their brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Your little pets aren’t very fluffy” Ciel pushed the wyvern in his lap away and it screeched in protest, but still obeyed the human. The knight slid off the horse sized monsters and crossed his arms, he stood before the dragon surrounded by his own minions and was completely, _horribly _, in control.__

____

________________“You’re not- but they… what?” the dragon stuttered ineloquently.____

_____ _

_____ _

___“These beasts know who their master is” Ciel smirked dangerously as the wyvern he had first stabbed now bowed at his feet, more than ready to do whatever he demanded, “at least they’re smart enough to work it out” the knight approached the dragon, and though he was physically shorter than the six foot something dragon his casual demeanour screamed power and irked the dragon to no end. Sebastian the second hissed, fangs bared and lip drawn, as the knight smirked irritatingly in his face._ _ _

__

__________A sudden and unexpected slap caught Sebastian 2 off guard, and it threw all the wyverns into silence as the beast’s cheek slowly pinkened from the assault._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The knight didn’t speak merely stared him down with those cold dead unfeeling eyes. The dragon wanted to scream, wanted to rip off the insolent human’s tiny head and spit down his throat, but he couldn’t. Once again he couldn’t speak move, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but breath shallow breaths, burning pink eyes meeting a wall of alabaster white. _What was wrong with him today._

_____ _

___________“There should be an inn nearby that we can obtain supplies from” Ciel stated as he brushed past the dragon and headed further east, aiming for the main road that would take them to the next patch of civilisation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________Sebastian the second quietly followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________When they arrived at the inn it was abandoned, the people had probably fled upon seeing the great plumes of smoke from the once nearby village. Ciel frowned at the sight of empty cupboards and barren rooms, everything not bolted down had been taken and all he was left with were rats and the night breeze through the unlocked door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

“We’ll sleep here tonight” Ciel explained as he threw his tiny travel blanket over the striped down low quality mattress made of old dried hay.

“Very well” the dragon mumbled as he sat down on the pathetic excuse for a bed.

“Hey” Ciel called out to the beast and Sebastian responded with a raised eyebrow.

“On the floor mutt”

“Oh come on-”

“On the floor!” the knight pointed to the hardwood ground and Sebastian the second moved there with hisses and curses spewing from his pink flamed mouth. Sebastian the dog jumped up on the bed and the dragon’s eyes widened, he looked back and forth between the dog and the human in disbelief, but Ciel merely patted the black dog’s head. 

_____ _

____________“Sebastian has earned such privileges, you’ll have to try a little harder to get in my good graces” the knight pointedly turned away from him, orb settling beside him along with the happy dog that Sebastian 2 wanted to strangle more and more with every hour spent in its company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________The dragon didn’t know why he was doing this, just because his minions were dumb enough to kneel before this tiny human didn’t mean he was. They’d kneel before a rock if it promised them dinner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________Except he knew that wasn’t true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________He was begrudgingly impressed by the knight’s strength and even with his sure to be aching wound he was still as stubborn and biting as when he had first had the displeasure of lying eyes on him. Sebastian 2 curled up on the cold floor, tail wrapping around his heeled boots that he pulled closer to his chest. This was by far the worst situation he’d ever found himself in. It was disgraceful, degrading, to be under the thumb of some bratty human…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________Sebastian the second tried his hardest that night to ignore the knight’s soft delicate scent that, now bereft of the heavy ash laden armour, was fragile and sweet, it filled the small room and invaded his senses. He had to keep reminding himself that despite the human’s pleasant features and delectable smell, the little pest had slapped him, had insulted him, had made him sleep on the floor like a dog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And he tried even harder to ignore the fiery want between his legs..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chappy! Thank you for all the comments and kudos on last chapter, all of your support means so much to me!


	3. Dog On A Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a town not completely destroyed where the knight can repair his damaged armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both assholes... but I love them?

“I’m surrounded by mutts…” Ciel grumbled as he gutted the fish in his hand and threw the unwanted remains to the two horse sized wyverns eagerly waiting beside him. They squabbled and fought over who would eat the tiny morsel and Sebastian the second huffed at their stupidity. 

“I didn’t think a dainty thing like you would even know how to fish, yet alone catch anything” the dragon huffed, picking at his sharp claws in boredom.

“If I could not do something as simple as- fuck!” Ciel hissed, the knife in his grip slipping and drawing a light gash across his thumb. The orb floated closer to get a better look at the wound and the dragon felt a satisfied smirk pull at his pale lips.

“Oh? Did the little knight get a paper cut?” Sebastian’s patronising tone grated on the human’s nerves, the bloody beast never seemed to shut up.

“If you weren’t distracting me with your inane chatter this wouldn’t have happened” Ciel scowled at the dragon, his usual white bandage covered his sure to be furious eyes. The knight dropped the fish into the piled along with the knife as he contemplated if it needed wrapping or stiches, not that he had either, it only the inn hadn’t been empty.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” the dragon was suddenly too close, his tall form towering over the knight and Ciel wished he was entirely blind just so he wouldn’t have to see the fiends aggravating smirk.

“Oh shut up” Ciel rolled his eyes, even if no one could see it, but didn’t expect the dragon to take hold of his injured hand.

Blood sweet and red dripped from the small cut, it had sliced clean through the underside of it and was sure to be painful as small surface wounds tended to be. Sebastian 2 pulled the hand to his cruel lips and languidly drew his snakelike tongue across the small cut. It was cold and disgusting, but for some reason Ciel found it hard to breath. The dragon smirked as he ran his fangs over the vulnerable flesh but frowned when he noticed that the human was missing a nail on his thumb.

Ciel pulled back his hand roughly and picked up the fish, pointedly ignoring Sebastian 2 as he collected his belongings to pack up and leave.

“We need to go, stop fucking around” the knight ordered briskly.

“What happened to your hand?” Sebastian tilted his head inquisitively.

“I cut it”

“No, your thumb, it didn’t have a nail”

“Stop blathering, we have more important things to focus on, we need to find a town for supplies” Ciel avoided the question and the dragon had no choice but to let it rest. For now.

\--

The small dirt path eventually became a main road and Sebastian chased off the last of the wyverns with a feral snarl, he didn’t understand why they were obsessed with the little knight. It’s not as though Ciel was particularly powerful, he was tiny and weak and if the dragon was not restricted to this puny human form he’d be able to crush the knight with one large black taloned paw. But alas, the blasted brand sealed their fate, he only hoped that his haunch was right and that the green witch _could _actually trace the source of Ciel’s mysterious magic in order to undo it, otherwise he might have just fucked himself over. However, with the brat’s explosive temper, it was probably best not to mention this little titbit, that the dragon didn’t really know much about the ancient magic that made up their curse. All he knew was that when he’d fought against it, he was able to redirect it to afflict both of them and he could feel that they were now tied in some twisted way, it was a miracle that it hadn’t killed them both…__

“I want you to stay outside of the town while I get my armour repaired” the orb looked him up and down “since you’re practically wearing nothing…” Ciel frowned in distaste at the dragon’s near naked chest and thigh high leather heels. If it wasn’t a strap of some kind it was obscenely shiny…

“You’re too peculiar, you’ll draw too much attention”

“And a blind knight with a magical orb isn’t strange?” Sebastian 2 huffed, sharp eyebrow raised in question.

“Just do as I say” Ciel scowled at him and it seemed to be all the knight did. Scowl, frown and grumble. Would it kill the human to lighten up a bit.

“Fine” the beast whined, hands thrown up in exaggeration, but the knight merely nodded and proceeded towards the silhouette of the town without him. It’d be nightfall in a couple of hours and Sebastian the second was already bored, time would only move slower without the knight’s presence to distract him, and for some reason Sebastian the dog annoyingly stayed with him instead of following his despicable master. The dragon lightly nudged the dog away from him using the toe of his sharp black heeled boot, but it proved ineffective.

“Shoo, scat!” he hissed, eyes flashing pink, but the scruffy black dog merely barked at him, tail wagging as he ran around the other side of the beast and pushed his wet nose against the dragon’s shinny leather thigh high boots. 

__He grumbled and seethed, hating Ciel more and more with every step the knight took away from him…_ _

__\--_ _

Ciel placed his ruined armour on the bench of the local blacksmith, face cold and serious as he bartered with the soot smudged man.

“Can you fix it or not”

“Christ boy, what did you do to it?” the smith rubbed his stubbly beard as he took in the large gaping hole on the back of the chest piece. The once clean white metal had bubbled around the edges of the hole, something had burned all the way through to the leather interior with enough heat to melt the metal itself. 

__“Is this scrap metal or can it be repaired? I would rather not lose the set” the knight crossed his arms, feeling self conscious about his exposed bandage. Usually when he went into town he had a helmet, and no one could so openly see his weakness. It made him feel defensive and he wished he’d at least brought Sebastian along to growl at those who stared too long, the big dog only came up to about knee height, but Ciel appreciated the support he provided._ _

The smith hummed, big bushy brows furrowed as he turned the metal this way and that.

“Well?” the orb hovered closer to the man and he eyed it nervously, the faintly glowing pentagram in the middle unsettling him.

“I can’t say, if I patched it up it’d never look the same, I can’t do these fancy designs carved into the metal, and I’m not even sure that I have the same metal that was used for the rest of it on hand. What is this, some kind of blend of iron? I don’t recognise it” the man rubbed at the sooty armour, revealing more pristine white metal.

“Just patch it with anything, so long as it’s light and comfortable” Ciel shrugged, the armour was given to him by the same old man that had given him the orb, and so it too was of an unusual nature. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll do what I can”

“How long?”

“At least three days, probably a week” Ciel dumped a pouch of coins on the table, the loud sound of metal hitting metal drawing the smith’s attention.

“Three days it is then”

“Could you also sharpen this?” he asked as he placed the scabbard containing his trusty short sword down on the table, it needed a good polish and clean and he was too tried to do it himself. 

__The smith agreed the knight left the shop feeling somewhat accomplished, at least that was sorted now and he could focus on obtaining fresh supplies and finding a decent place to sleep. Ciel scratched at his itchy and sore back, the brand had formed a scab he had scratched off at least three times already, and every time it throbbed sending jolts of pain through him, he found himself despising the dragon more and more._ _

__\--_ _

__After a long day of shopping and browsing through the market, which included being stared at by locals, Ciel was finally ready to turn in and find a decent inn. His only saving grace was the fact that no one recognised him without his full suit of armour on and the lower half of it was so dirtied and soot covered that its iconic blinding white metal was hidden away. He had managed to pick up some essential supplies as well, such as salt, dried food and clean bandages, along with some other useful items. He approached a cosy looking place called the Hog’s Breath Inn, he sure hoped the title wasn’t literal, but as he took in the warm orange glow emanating from the windows and the lively sound of music he assumed that it would be an acceptable place to rest._ _

__Ciel opened the door and almost walked straight back out, but the drunken hand of Sebastian the Second, Demon Dragon of the West, pulled him back in again. The beast spilled his liquor down the knight’s shirt as he pulled him into a one armed hug.__

____

____

__“This my human, isn’t he cute!” the beast yelled out to the crowd, hips trying to sway to the music as he crushed the sputtering knight to his scantily clad torso. A loud cheer rung out in response and the drunken patrons all raised their cups to the beast. Most of the women were drooling over the dragon’s revealing attire (if it could even be called that) and the men that weren’t jealous of the Sebastian’s near perfect form were equally ogling him. Sebastian 2 scooped up Ciel, abandoning his drink to fall to the ground in favour of holding the young man like a bride._ _

__“Ciel is always so uptight” the dragon whined, bringing the furious knight over to the humans he’d swayed (and paid for their drinks). He placed Ciel down on a chair and trapped him there with a raised leg, showing off his too tight black leather underwear._ _

__“Sebastian cut this crap out!”__

____

____

__“Now now little human, we’re all having a fun time, you don’t want to ruin the party do you” the dragon sneered, voice deep and alluring but eyes cruel as he captured both the knight’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head on the high back of the chair. The dragon twisted around to call out to the crowd._ _

__“don’t you guys think he should relax more?” Sebastian 2’s eyes glowed a heady dark pink and it seemed like the people were under some kind of intoxication as they unthinkingly agreed to everything the beast said. They didn’t seem to mind the dragon’s large set of pointed horns or the dark tail flicking behind him, and Ciel was sure that they must have been hexed or something. The dragon ran a clawed finger down the knight’s delicate face, ignoring the glare full of hatred aimed his way as the knight squirmed and struggled against Sebastian 2’s iron grip._ _

__“It’s much too hot in here to be wearing all that?” the beast cooed, wicked grin plastered on his face as he ran his sharp claw down the knight’s shirt, easily slicing the material in two and revealing Ciel’s bare chest. The patrons clearly couldn’t see the dragon’s deadly fangs or his forked tongue as he groped the knight’s chest, his thumb running over a sensitive nipple that made Ciel shiver despite his seething rage._ _

__Wolf whistles and shouts rung out in response, the patrons too drunk and somewhat hypnotised to notice Ciel’s bright red face and near snarling expression. The dragon swiped a drink from one of the nearby humans and poured it down Ciel’s chest.__

____

____

__“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, how clumsy of me…” Sebastian smirked and then used the lame excuse to lick a long line up the human’s abdomen, cold snakelike tongue tasting a mixture of bitter low quality alcohol and something distinctly Ciel that he couldn’t pin down. It was even better than how the knight smelt and the beast ravenously lapped at the man’s exposed flesh, even going so far as to run his tongue over the old brand burned just above the knight’s pants._ _

__“Vile beast” Ciel growled out, but the dragon continued ignoring him. His eyes were hungry and burning a vibrant pink. Sebastian 2 ran a hand down the damp skin and reached the waistline of Ciel’s pants, evil smirk promising nothing good. But the knight broke free of the dragon’s grip and forcefully grabbed the stray hand slithering too close for comfort._ _

__“Stop!” Ciel yelled out and the whole room fell into silence. The beast could hear how fast the knight’s heart was beating and came to his own conclusions, that it had worked, he’d riled up the human and finally humiliated Ciel as much as he himself had been._ _

But waves of fear emanated off the knight, clogged and muddied by the cheap booze he was doused in, or perhaps it was more accurate to say panic. Ciel’s back stung were the still tender brand had hit the back of the back of the chair and all he could smell was the alcohol spilt down his chest. He desperately tried to control his breathing and force back memories he couldn’t afford to remember. He closed his eyes, focused on taking a single breath, holding it and then releasing it. _In. Out. In._

____

_Fuck! _he cursed in his head as it failed to control the tightness in his chest and the fear that froze his limbs.__

____

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking beast!_

____

_____ _

________“On your knees!”________

_____ _

_____ _

___“Yes sir” Sebastian smirked, but it was quickly whipped off his face when a collar and leash were fastened around his neck. Ciel briskly stood up, pulling the dragon along with him as he marched up to the counter. Anger replacing immobility. Action replacing fear._ _ _

______________“One room please, single bed”

“Little knight?!” Sebastian 2 sputtered hands pulling at the collar around his throat.

“And do you have anywhere I can tie up a dog?”

“Ciel!”

“No! You shut up!” the knight whirled around to face him “I said wait outside the town for me and what do you do? You throw a fucking party in some random bar!” 

Sebastian felt his voice leave him again and alcohol couldn’t even affect him, so it wasn’t like he could blame it on that.

“There’s a small hut for dogs just beside the inn sir…”

“Thank you” the knight paid the nervous staff member, collected his keys for the night and harshly pulled on the leash for the dragon to follow him.

“Ciel…” Sebastian whined, chin tucked in and voice small, but all the knight did was cruelly yank on his leash.

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The dogs cowered in the corner of the hut, those that weren’t whimpering were growling at him, but the dragon merely hissed back causing them all to flinch. This was beyond disgraceful, how dare that knight tie him to a pole and leave him in here like some kind of animal. The beast growled, pink flames erupting out in bursts across his darkened near charcoal skin, and while the seal of the contract restricted his true form, anger pushed it to its limits and distorted his mockery of a human body further. Even Sebastian the dog kept his distance, although his whine was due to him missing his master, rather than fearing the dragon. Sebastian 2 couldn’t understand why the dog didn’t fear him and had to assume that it was because off his brutish master, perhaps Ciel was more frightening than him and so the dog was used to worse? The dragon pushed the foolish thought away, no one struck more fear into the hearts of mortals than him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But for a beast so terrifying and wicked he sat there humiliated and bristling. The collar around his neck burned his skin, or at least it felt that way and while the black matched the strappy nature of his outfit he did not appreciate Ciel’s twisted ‘gift’. The black dragon vowed to remove the insolent knight’s head at the earliest opportunity, how he had ever thought that Ciel was attractive was a mystery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sebastian 2 closed his glowing pink eyes and futility attempted to calm down. He couldn’t understand why Ciel did not approve of his party, and while he had not done as asked and stayed outside of the town, it’s not like placing his lips upon the knight was a bad thing. It didn’t make sense to the dragon, he was gorgeous, a gift to the earth and he had been willing to tend to the knight’s body, what could possibly be wrong with that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The dragon huffed, certain that Ciel was simply arrogant and full of himself not to take up his blatant offer. Perhaps the crowd had put Ciel off? But that shouldn’t have warranted such a violent reaction. He had wanted to humiliate the human, to get revenge for trapping him and stealing his minions’ loyalty and when the little knight happened to walk into the same bar he was killing time in, he had thought it a golden opportunity to do so… he had never expected to be chained up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sebastian the second awkwardly lay on the ground once again, this time surrounded by disgusting beasts that whined and cried throughout the night, there was probably only less than a dozen dogs, but he still hated each and every one of them. His faux human body could feel the cold more easily and he repressed a shiver, the last time he slept on the floor he at least had the knight’s mouth watering scent to distract him, but this time only the smell of unwashed dogs kept him company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sebastian pressed his cold nose against the dragon’s back and he glanced over his shoulder, his pink predatory eyes still filled with anger. But the dog merely curled up beside him, the dragon resisted the urge to violently shove the mutt away, he didn’t need its pathetic sympathy!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He sighed, the stupid knight made him feel so confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! @funtombunny made some amazing fanart for this fic, link here: https://secretly-a-wuss.tumblr.com/post/178459811593/fanart-of-secretly-a-wuss-soot-and-kisses  
> Go give them some love!


	4. Hold My Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gives Sebastian the cold shoulder and they pick up his repaired armour from the blacksmith.

Tiny feet hide just behind the kitchen door, bruised skin and blind eyes listening to a conversation not meant to be heard.

“Three silver is more than we make in two winters” a man says quietly, his voice imploring the woman to consider his words. He doesn’t understand, doesn’t know why he can hear mother crying.

“But after we lost the first one?”

“He’s a mistake… it’s a sign from god, this is our opportunity to move on. He’s a burden anyway” his father offers. Freedom from a burden, freedom from regret, from the constant reminder of the boy’s once healthier but now deceased twin. 

It’s quiet for a while. For too long. And the little boy can’t see his mother sadly nod in agreement.

\--

Ciel woke up panting. His pathetic few hours of sleep leaving him more exhausted than if he had just stayed awake. The knight felt around on the covers for his orb only to realise that it had fallen to the floorboards during his fitful sleep. After too long a time he found the orb rolled half under the old inn bed, the ordeal had reopened his healing brand and today he found an ache both in the fresh mark on his back and the old raised scar on his front.

He mustered up a scowl and saw his own mussed bed hair and angry white eyes through the orbs violet iris. The knight still smelt of alcohol, spit and soot, and the stench reminded him of his disobedient ‘pet’, it stirs fresh irritation inside of him as well as a jolt of fear from the memories the beast’s unwilling touch dragged to the surface of his consciousness.

\--

Ciel’s hand shook as he reached for the door to the dog shed, he stopped and ran his fingers over the white wrap around his eyes to steel his nerves. With the renewed knowledge that his weakness was somewhat hidden, he forced down the rising dread and anguish in his gut. There was no reason for such foolish irrational fear. The knight opened the door and his orb saw the demon dragon curled up around his other dog Sebastian. It was… oddly cute. And Ciel finds a small smile cross his perpetually frowning lips. 

A few of the other mutts bark and whine at him, tied to their own leashes, they beg him for freedom, but he ignored them. Ciel lightly kicked the dragon’s shiny leather clad leg and pink eyes blink open blearily. 

“It’s morning dog” he crossed his arms, a faux sour mood hiding his amusement. The knight untied the lead from one of the shed’s many poles and gave it a small tug to get the beast moving. Sebastian 2 scowled at the knight as he pushed the black dog away as though he had never intended to allow it to get so close to him. The knight looked strange today, he wasn’t wearing any armour and was instead dressed plainly in peasant clothes consisting of a tan coloured shirt and pants. The dragon concluded that he must have left the rest of his armour in the inn room, but Sebastian 2 can’t decide if he likes the human better with half a suit or nothing at all. Ciel looks cuter without a big heavy suit of armour on, he’s even shorter without his thick steel boots to give him a height boost and when Sebastian 2 stood up, he truly towered over the little knight. 

“And why should I listen to you?” the dragon snarled, teeth sharp and voice biting, he exuded nothing but hatred and an intimidating choking air. Ciel’s response however, is to merely tug harder on the leash.

\--

For three days the knight almost entirely ignored him, the dragon was only ever addressed as ‘dog’ and had his leash pulled to indicate when he should follow his _master _. They both waited in the blacksmith’s shop for Ciel’s armour, it needed a final polish before it was ready to be handed over and Sebastian 2 was eager to leave this god awful town, he had been paraded around like a pet as the people gawked at his majestic horns and elegant tail, although their stares didn’t sit right with him and for the first time in the dragon’s long life he felt out of place in a bad way. As though he was some circus oddity and not a proud and powerful dragon.__

__Sebastian 2 hated the knight. Hated his soft skin and pale eyes and silky hair. The human was disgusting. Arrogant. Spiteful._ _

__Cruel._ _

And he wouldn’t even _look _at the dragon. Had his actions been so wrong? The beast wondered. He wanted to speak to the knight, to hear his soft but firm voice again, but that had already proven to be a futile effort. Nothing the dragon did or said resulted in any acknowledgment from the human, it was driving him mad.__

____

____Sebastian yawned, pink tongue curling as he opened his maw widely. The dog was allowed to rest his head on the knight’s lap, there Ciel idly pet him as they waited for the smith to come back with the repaired goods. Never before had Sebastian 2 wanted to be Sebastian 1 and his eyes flickered to the dog soaking up his master’s praise and attention with a jealously that shocked him for he had never felt such a thing before. He didn’t even care about this brat, the whole situation was ridiculous, the knight had tried to slay him and there’d been no apology for that._ _ _ _

____Sebastian 2 raised his gaze to the floating orb resting silently just above the knight’s head, his predatory eyes flickered back and forth from the magical object to the knight’s calm resting face. Another wicked idea formed in his mind._ _ _ _

The dragon unexpectedly leapt from his seat to snag the large orb, it was about the size of a grapefruit and his claws easily gripped onto its smooth cold surface.

“Hey!” Ciel jumped up, scowl on his face. The dragon grinned, orb held above his own head where the short knight had no hope of reaching it.

“Put it down mutt!”

“Oh so now you’re talking to me?” He asked sarcastically, grin splitting across his face at the human’s obvious irritation. 

____“Can you really see out of this thing?” Sebastian 2 asked, he brought the orb to his mouth and licked a stretch over the glowing pentagram that he knew was also an iris for the human.  
“Ew! That’s disgusting, I can see all the way down your gullet!” the knight recoiled, and Sebastian couldn’t stop smiling, he finally had the boy’s attention. And he was basking in it._ _ _ _

____The dragon tossed the orb back and forth from hand to hand, making Ciel screw his eyes shut behind his bandage as his vision was distorted and thrown around the room. The dog barked at the dragon, tail wagging from all the shouting and excitement._ _ _ _

“If you want it back, you’ll have to apologise” the dragon bargained, he was met with a furious scowl.

“Fuck you”

“Oh I’d love to fuck you, but you’ve been such a little shit I don’t think that’s on the table right now” Sebastian’s patronising voice grated on Ciel’s ears and he almost retorted with something equally filled with disdain and anger, but the smith had to choose that horrible moment to show up, forcing the knight bite his tongue. 

“Your armour Phantomhive”

“Is it done?” he turned to where he thought the man might be standing and was only off by a few degrees, staring instead at the space next to the smith.

“Uh, yes” 

____Ciel pat his thigh twice and whistled for Sebastian, the dog quickly picked up the que and was there to guide the knight immediately, his large furry body brushing against Ciel’s leg and leading him over to the next room. The dragon huffed and shoved the orb under his arm as he followed the knight._ _ _ _

____"This mend looks terrible, but considering the different heating temperatures of the two metals you probably did your best…" Ciel grumbled, they stood around a table as the knight ran his fingers over the uneven bump where a square of iron had been welded to the back of the chest plate. Sebastian 2 still held the stolen goods, the orb glowed a faint purple as it focused on analysing the mend.____

_____ _

_____ _

___“Did you replace the padding inside as well- oh for fucks sake would you knock it off already!” Ciel growled out to the dragon. Sebastian 2 had gotten bored and started trying to rotate the orb as quickly as he could, dizzying the knight as his vision continuously flipped up and down. The beast merely grinned, tail flickering in delight._ _ _

“This will do” the knight grumpily told the smith “my sword?” he asked.

“It’s just here” the man handed the scabbard containing the blade over to the blind man and Ciel missed the first time when he reached out before finally grasping it.

“I’m sorry my pet is being so disobedient” Ciel frowned at the dragon as Sebastian 2 cleaned his teeth in the orbs reflection, eyebrow raised when he realised that the knight was referring to him. 

“Pet?” the beast growled, brow furrowing. 

____The knight picked up his armour with his free hand and pushed it into the dragon’s arms, the orb fell a little before floating again and drifting back towards Ciel, “yes you filthy dog, now come on, we needed to be on the road two days ago” the knight didn’t thank the smith for his barely acceptable mend, he merely strut out of the shop with two dogs on his heels, one pulled along by a thin black leash with glowering pink eyes and the other with a happy wagging tail._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

“This witch you know, where is she located?” Ciel asked as they trudged along a dirt path well worn by carts and the hooves of horses.

“She lives in the northern mountains”

“That’s practically the other side of the world? It will take months on horseback, and what, you propose we walk there?”

“I’m not the one who set the trap” the dragon shrugged, a few months was nothing to him. He who had spent hundreds of years bored and sulking at the top of the great south western mountains. 

“But _you _bound us together…” the knight scowled, and Sebastian 2 felt it even through the helmet that now once again adorned the knight’s head. The beast found the red feather that adorned Ciel’s helmet distracting and the rough metal that patched where he’d burned the seal into the human’s skin was a startlingly different shade as clean polished white steel met dusty grey iron, that no matter how well it was polished, would never meet the standards of the seemingly holy metal. No wonder he’d taken the mantel of ‘doing god’s work’ by slaying beasts, his armour suited the aesthetic to a tee, too bad Ciel didn’t seem to put much faith into that belief, it was far too easy to sway him into doubt, it was almost as though the human had never really believed it in the first place.__

____Now that Ciel was dressed once more as a knight, Sebastian 2 oddly missed the human’s face, his soft skin and silky blue hair… perhaps it was better this way. He’d not be swayed by the boy’s pretty face and he could plant his feelings firmly in the ‘despise all humans’ camp.____

_____ _

_____ _

___“We’re going to need a horse or something, or else we’ll never be free of this curse” Ciel sighed. The dragon ran his gaze over the burned pentagram in the back of his hand once more, it had already healed almost as soon as he’d gotten it due to his innate magic that flowed through this façade of a human form. But when Ciel had changed into his now fixed armour and swapped shirts, he’d seen the still red and angry brand in the knight’s back, it looked as though it had only gotten worse, and Sebastian 2 wondered how the knight was dealing with wearing heavy armour on top of that still so raw wound…_ _ _

“About your fuck up in the inn” this was the first time Ciel had addressed what had happened and the dragon felt his attention perk up at the unexpected mention of it.  
“Yes?”

“ _Never _touch me without my permission. Not like that…” the knight ordered and while the command was harsh and sternly spoken, the words following it seemed uncharacteristically weak.__

____

_Vulnerable_. 

The small tap of skin on metal sounded as Sebastian 2 lightly smacked the knight’s armoured rear, he quickly dashed ahead of the gobsmacked Ciel, heeled boots kicking up dust on the old road.  
“No promises Phantomhive!” he called out grin on his wicked lips. The human quickly gathered his wits and picked up the pace to run after the infernal beast, Sebastian barking at their heels as he wagged his tail and ran after them.

“Why you vile, despicable-”

“You’ll have to run faster than that little knight!” 

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They made camp in a glade filled with blossoming night flowers as the sun dipped low behind the tall pin trees, the sound of a nearby rushing spring was could be heard behind the low burning embers of a small new born fire and the quiet chirps of autumn crickets and birds getting ready to rest for the night. Sebastian kicked his feet up and laid back on a fallen log as the knight set up a sleeping blanket to rest on for the evening, the next town was a few days away and out in the wilds they seemed to be entirely alone. Sebastian the dog was snoozing already on the corner of the knight’s bed and Ciel didn’t have the heart to kick him off after a long day spent traveling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do I have to tie you to a tree or will you behave?” the knight asked the dragon, but the beast merely scoffed in return, arms resting on the log as he stretched out languidly. The knight only carried one blanket to sleep on and the dragon didn’t object to sleeping on the ground again, so Ciel didn’t bother asking if he was comfortable, what would they do? Share a bed or something. Fat chance, Ciel thought as he unclipped the leash from Sebastian 2’s colour and stored it in his bag, hopefully the dragon wouldn’t get up to too much trouble out here in the middle of nowhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ciel’s back still ached and he didn’t want to deal with the hassle of fighting the stubborn beast. He had already stripped off his armour and although it was extremely low weight it was still painful when it pressed against his still healing wound. He gingerly laid down on his front, back too sore to lie on “my back still aches from your cursed brand you know…” Ciel grumbled.

“Not my problem”

“No. I suppose it isn’t, although I’m still going to blame you for it” the knight said quietly, sleep pulling at his words.

“Can you keep an eye on the fire?” he asked the dragon, half expecting a snarky retort.

“Fine” progress then, Ciel smiled, his face hidden as he was turned away from the dragon.

“Good” and with that, their conversation ended. The night quickly turned over and Ciel found himself falling asleep as the embers burned low. 

________But Sebastian the second couldn’t sleep, couldn’t think straight as intrusive thoughts filled his head. That scent. That insipid smell. It clogged his senses and ravaged his body with heated shivers. He almost wished he was back in the dog shed as he felt unwanted heat pool low in his abdomen. At least then he hadn’t been able to smell the little knight. He frowned pink eyes the only source of light in the dark night, this was not the first time this had happened, back at the abandoned inn they had found to sleep in, a similar arousal had captured him. One he simply couldn’t wrap his mind around, one that left him feeling weak and helpless, but at the same time starving and restless, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He wanted Ciel…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Bad Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight and the dragon find that their lack of teamwork lands them in an inconvenient situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Chromehoplite and Demonofphantomhive for beta reading this chapter! (I was feeling a little nervous about it)

The knight woke up with a gasp as the world righted itself and the remnants of a too vivid nightmare drifted across his skin. He wanted to tear red lines down across his flesh, but he had to remember that it was just that, a dream, nothing more than a past that he’d already moved on from. Perhaps he’d bathe in the next river they came across, just in case. He’d wash away the memories of their acidic touch, even though it had been so long ago, he still felt dirty.

Ciel sat up with a groan having woken up on his back, the still painful wound burned yet again, and he ran a hand through his rough bed hair as the other drifted around his makeshift bed for his orb. When he finally made contact with the cold sphere his vision slowly focussed and brightened to reveal Sebastian 2 once again invading his personal space and looking at him strangely, his classic grin oddly missing.

“What are you doing?” the knight frowned, eyes temporarily uncovered since he hadn’t gotten dressed yet. It wasn’t like the dragon hadn’t seen his useless eyes before, he didn’t understand what the weird look was all about. Sebastian 2 grabbed his chin, startling the knight and Ciel felt his scowl deepen in response.

“What do you think you’re doing dog!” Ciel pushed against the dragon’s iron grip, but it was a futile effort “fuck off!”

“…It’s nothing” the dragon let go suddenly and looked away “you just talk in your sleep is all”

“That’s no excuse to touch me!” Ciel grumpily stood up to start the long process of putting on a full suit of armour by himself, his mood foul due to the morning’s unwelcome events.

Sebastian 2 decided not to bring up the tears that were fell from the Ciel’s pale eyes…

\--

“You want me to slay a troll?” the knight tilted his head, the red feather adorned on the top of his helmet tipping to the side.

“Yes! You’re the only one who can do it, they call you Heaven’s Wraith, only you can purge the evil before it devours any more children!” the woman cried hysterically. The dragon rolled his eyes, already sick of this distraught mortal female.

“You stay behind while I take care of this” Ciel ordered Sebastian 2 and the dragon scoffed, eyebrows raised at the knight’s audacity.

“I haven’t done _anything _fun since you tried to lop my head off and that wasn’t even a very entertaining experience considering it bound me to you…”__

__“I can’t have an incompetent beast getting in the way and putting the mission at risk, your job is to stay with your superior. Sebastian gets lonely when I’m on missions without him” the knight scratched the faithful dog behind the ear and he wagged his tail happily in response._ _

__“But, what- you can’t order me around!” Pink flames flickered from the dragon’s mouth, eyes set in a magenta blaze as they glared at the tiny but evil knight. Weren’t short people supposed to be closer to hell or something? It certainly felt like it in this case._ _

__The knight ignored his sputters and cries of indignation, “it will be dead by sunset, my Lady” he promised the middle aged woman._ _

__“Oh, thank you dear, you truly are from heaven!” The knight curtly bowed his head and set off in the direction the woman had told him that the troll was said to lurk. Apparently, it dwelled under a bridge on the eastern river and ambushed people who crossed, and while it all sounded like a child’s story, Ciel had faced similar foes before._ _

__The dragon grumbled, evidently still pissed about being asked to sit on the bench. And while he should have felt more anger from being asked to look after the dog he only felt a twinge of something he had no name for. It was as though he didn’t want Ciel to go fight this mysterious troll. It was as though he cared about the boy and didn’t want him to get hurt…_ _

__\--_ _

__Ciel’s orb floated around the bridge silently, investigating the supposed troll hideout whilst the knight hung back where. So far, he hadn’t seen heads or tails of the beast and was starting to wonder if the woman had just sent him on a wild goose chase over an old wives’ tale that wasn’t even true._ _

__A feral growl sounded behind him and the knight had already whirled around and raised his sword before the beast’s massive fist came down on the ground with earth breaking power. Ciel was knocked on his feet and scrambled backwards as his orb honed in on the enormous ten foot monster. It donned grey putrid skin, long pointed ears and a maw full of sharp teeth, a mockery of the human form, it growled spit and raised its fist to crush the little human. Ciel rolled out of the way, adrenaline pumping through his veins and numbing the pain that should have flared up from his back. He quickly jumped back up, sword held tight in his gloved hand when suddenly the latch to his helmet came undone and the visor flipped up, exposing his face._ _

__In dealing with that wretched dragon, he’d completely forgotten to get the latch fixed. Ciel would have cursed, but another heavy fist struck the ground where he had been standing moments ago. He ran around the slow beast his small size working to his advantage in this instance as he flicked back down the metal grate on his helmet whilst he decided whether he should go for the knees of ankles._ _

__Unexpectedly he crashed into what must have been a brick wall as he was knocked on his back upon impact. His vision wobbled as the orb swivelled around to see what he’d hit._ _

__“Sebastian?” the dragon grinned at him cheekily._ _

__“You didn’t think I’d stay behind, did you?” the bastard easily picked him up, carrying him under one arm as he effortlessly avoided the troll’s heavy and ineffective charge._ _

__“Put me down!”_ _

__“Just be quiet, I’m helping”_ _

__“This is an order, set me down and go back to where we’re camped”_ _

__“Not this time honey” the dragon smirked. Ciel raised his sword to swing at the troll as they got close to it, but he missed, it off balanced the dragon and he almost dropped the squirming knight. Sebastian tired moving in again, this time only getting close enough to spray a burst of pink flames over the beast’s back, but it shrugged off the fire with a bellow of anger._ _

__“You’re a useless dragon!” Ciel yelled out as Sebastian 2 ducked and weaved the troll’s large swings and long movements._ _

__“You can’t even burn a stupid troll!” he insulted the dragon and Sebastian 2’s smirk quickly turned to a frown, his fire was too weak in this form to burn through the troll’s thick skin. The toll grabbed the end of his free swinging leash and yanked him forward, Sebastian 2 fumbled to unclip the tether whilst narrowly avoiding a punch to the gut. But having Ciel squirming and hitting him made the task far more difficult than it needed to be if he was being completely honest._ _

__“Just let me go and I’ll slay it!”_ _

__“Since we’re bound, I cannot let you get yourself killed. I’m looking after you tiny child” Sebastian 2 explained patronisingly and Ciel fumed inside of his armour._ _

__“I am not a child! I’m 22! And how dare you disobey me, you’ll regret this you insolent bastard!”_ _

__“If only you were mute instead of blind…” Sebastian 2 grumbled and in all their bickering neither of them noticed the large fist coming towards them until it punched Sebastian in the back of the head with the force of 4 sprinting horses. Bright lights burst behind the dragon’s eyes and he fell like a brick, landing right on top of the knight who was already weighed down in a full suit of plate metal armour._ _

__“Get off of me dog!” Ciel cried out, but the beast was completely unresponsive, giving not even a small flick of his tail to show that he was listening. Panic roused in Ciel’s gut as he saw the troll lumber closer._ _

__“Sebastian!” he futilely pushed against the heavy body, but the dragon weighed at least twice as much as him, if not more and he was pretty sure that the slowly healing brand on his back had reopened at this rate. Although the blood running down his side was the least of his worries right now as the angry creature loomed above them._ _

__Just as the beast raised its large flat foot, ready to crush them both the knight lifted his sword in a last ditch desperate attempt at stopping the monster. The troll dropped his large foot but ended up impaling it on the freshly sharpened blade. It bellowed in agony and there was a good chance Ciel’s hand was broken from the impact. Luck, it was pure luck that had the beast step exactly where the knight’s sword was raised. The beast tried to pull away only to realise that the strong steel was lodged in the heel of its foot. Blue blood dribbled down to the blade’s hilt and the troll reached down to roughly yank out the sword, half bending it in the process. The troll limped away, put off of the hunt by the pain in its limb, it lumbering as quickly as it could to disappear once again into the nearby woods that surrounded them and the dirt path._ _

__The blind knight sighed a breath of relief, body going slack as the risk of being brutally murdered lessoned. Now he just needed to wake up his misbehaving dog…_ _

__\--_ _

__The walk back to camp was filled with a heavy and stifling silence. Ciel’s hand hadn’t been broken, but he’d definitely badly bruised it from the impact of the troll falling on his blade and said blade was bent from the troll’s abuse, he entirely blamed the dragon for getting in his way and almost killing them both. Sebastian 2’s head ached, he’d never suffered a ‘concussion’ before and was pissed at the weak state of his half human-body, he blamed their curse and the muting effect it had on his powers and ability._ _

__The dragon expected a verbal lashing from the knight when they got back to camp, but as his gaze drifted from his scuffed and muddied black boots to the exhausted knight walking in front of them, he noticed blood dripping down the knight’s tasset and grieves. There didn’t seem to be any puncture wounds on the armour though and he hadn’t seen the knight obtain any injuries._ _

__Suddenly Ciel collapsed and the dragon rushed in to flip him over and remove his helmet._ _

__“Ciel?” he asked unsurely, sharp claws gently ghosting over the knight’s pale face._ _

__“I’m fine” Ciel weakly tried to push the dragon away, but Sebastian 2 was having none of it and he carefully picked the knight up, carrying him like a bride._ _

__“There’s blood on you” the dragon stated firmly as he ignored the knight’s pathetic squirms, it was like he wasn’t even trying to get free._ _

__“I think the brand reopened or something” he mumbled and that made sense to the dragon, he did fall completely on top of the man to be honest, humans were so fragile._ _

__“That was the biggest fuck up of a mission I’ve had in years” the knight said softly, and Sebastian 2 braced himself for a barrage of swears and insults._ _

__“But I’m too fucking tired to complain about it” he sighed again, eyebrows furrowed, and lips drawn in a frown. Sebastian 2 didn’t know if he felt relief of just more concern at the knight’s battered state._ _

__“Perhaps we need to actually work together instead of both trying to take the lead next time…”_ _

__“That might just work little knight, but you’ve done enough. Rest now” the dragon clutched him closer, the smell of exhaustion and blood emanating from the boy and tainting his usually pleasant scent._ _

__\--_ _

__Sebastian the second sprinted down the dirt path, the lumbering troll following him, there was no real danger since he could outrun the troll. He just had to follow Ciel’s plan and this time they’d actually slay the vile beast. Honestly, eating children was so cliché, he felt bad for the pitiful creature._ _

__When he reached the spot, he sprinted around an innocuous patch of dirt and waited on the other side for the beast to catch up. Hands on his hips, tail swishing in anticipation, it would feel good to get revenge for the troll’s previous lucky hits, he’d not be so easily knocked unconscious this time. It stepped over the ancient line and that familiar purple magic flared up trapping the creature within the circle, it screamed and bellowed and fell to its knees, locked in place by powerful violet lightning._ _

__Ciel stepped out from the shade of the trees surrounding the road, his orb glowing a bright purple as he focused the spell to trap the troll, he hadn’t been entirely sure that the trap would even work, considering that it was technically still being used to trap the dragon. He smirked, orb taking in his caught prey._ _

__“Now we just have to slay the wretched thing, all I have left is my knife though, the bastard bent my sword out of shape” he scowled at the growling troll, watching as it wriggled and struggled in the purple magic._ _

__“Allow me to do the honours” Sebastian 2’s malicious grin exposed his rows of sharp white teeth. He took a hesitant step into the pentagram drawn and glowing on the ground and when he felt fine he confidently walked the rest of the way in. The dragon marched up to the kneeling beast, gently placed his hands on its cheeks before he lifted a boot up onto its shoulder for leverage, dug his claws in and ripped the troll’s head from its body. Blood sprayed into the air and the trap sparked and brightened, the decapitated body fell limply to the side and Sebastian 2 dropped the head in disgust, wiping his bloodied hands on his thigh high boots (which only further spread the crimson that had spilt there). The dragon was glad that his raw strength at least hadn’t been diminished by the faux human form, he looked over to gauge Ciel’s reaction, but the knight seemed unfazed._ _

__Purple power seemed to flow from the trap into the orb and while Ciel had never noticed this before (the purple energy not showing up through his orb’s vision) he felt the wave of power flow through his brand and so did the dragon as he watched the back of his left hand light up with the cursed mark._ _

“Dark magic is never used by _good _people, we need find out where all this life energy you’ve been inadvertently collecting is going” the dragon remarked as he strolled back to the little knight. Ciel frowned, he had never felt that strange energy before, even though it had left as quickly as it had come, it seemed to only confirm their suspicions that the demonic pentagram the orb used to see, was in fact not being used for pure purposes.__

____

____“Let’s search its lair, there might be something decent we could loot”_ _ _ _

____

____“What, you don’t want to search for any missing little children?” the dragon remarked sarcastically._ _ _ _

____

____“You know as well as I do that they’d be dead by now” the knight scoffed._ _ _ _

____

____When they reached the small cave just nearby to the bridge the troll was first said to dwell under they found small human bones, various useless trinkets, Sebastian’s leash (which the dragon regretted finding, since it meant he have to wear it again…) and an old sword, rusted with age and covered in dust._ _ _ _

____

____“I suppose it’s better than nothing” Ciel picked up the sword, testing its weight and balance in his hand. It wasn’t in good shape, but it was better than no sword and with a bit of polish and elbow grease, it could become a decent weapon._ _ _ _

____

____Sebastian twirled the length of the thin black leash with his finger, expression bored now that there wasn’t an enemy to fight and nothing of any interest to him in the cave._ _ _ _

____

____“Hey dog!” Ciel called out and the dragon turned his magenta gaze to the human, snarl already on his lips at the knight’s words “you did good” Sebastian 2 froze._ _ _ _

____

Ciel had _never _praised him before, it was completely unheard of and the dragon almost doubted his hearing. The knight strolled up to him, grabbed the black lead and pulled his head down so that he could pat the dragon between his set of long dark grey horns. Ciel mumbled “good boy” and the endearment was too soft, he kissed the beast on the forehead before letting him go.__

______ _ _

______“Come on, Sebastian is waiting back at camp, we shouldn’t leave him alone for too long or he’ll start chewing on our supplies” the knight didn’t look back at him, but Sebastian 2 found that he couldn’t move. He was stunned once more by the human, this time his words kept replaying in his head, over and over again._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_good boy_

________ _ _ _ _

________It would haunt his dreams…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The dragon felt his heart flutter as a pleased smile spread across his charcoal lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Sebastian 2 found himself conflicted. The knight had never praised him before, but on the other hand, Ciel had also spent the entire time they’d known each other insulting him and treating him like a dog. He wanted to throttle the insolent knight, however, at the same time he wanted to kneel before him and worship the little human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Ciel _challenged _him. He wasn’t afraid of the dragons sharp teeth and scorching flames, it didn’t matter that he towered over the human in height, or that he could literally rip him limb from limb. Ciel wasn’t afraid to run him through with a sword for mouthing off and it was only their accidental contract that kept them from following through with threats of obscene violence. But the boy had broken their established unspoken rules. He wasn’t supposed to be _nice _to the beast, that threw him off, confused his already unsteady and strange feelings. Was this some kind of game? Was the knight trying to trick him?____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ciel hissed as he lifted his pack from the ground, his hand was still badly bruised from their messy first fight with the troll, the dragon still felt embarrassed about it, he’d fallen so easily, like a drunk in the early morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Your hand, you should go easy on it” Sebastian 2 mentioned offhandedly, he couldn’t keep his pink eyes from darting over to Ciel’s purple and blue tinted skin as the knight clutched it to his chest after swapping the pack to his good hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s fine” he said gruffly, more focused on retrieving a fresh pair of clothes for the night. Sebastian 2 let it drop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They were just about settled down to go to sleep once more, Ciel lying on his sleeping blanket again and Sebastian leaning his back against a tree since there weren’t many other options._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sebastian two” the knight unexpectedly called out as he rolled over to face the beast. The dragon’s eyes lit up the dark, vibrant pink and slitted cat pupils waiting to see what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s a bit difficult calling you that, since you share the name with Seb” Ciel pet the aforementioned dog, it was cuddled up to him and his tail wagged at the attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“While I’m usually opposed to nicknames… I suppose it wouldn’t be too hard to just call you Sebastian and the original Seb or something” he mumbled, eyes heavy as his body resisted the coaxing tug of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I believe you might have earned it today” the knight closed his eyes leaving Sebastian all alone to ponder his words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Why couldn’t Ciel have just continued being cruel to him…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The dragon panted and growled over the sleeping knight's body, he stroked his aching cock and breathed in the sleeping human’s irresistible scent. He hated the knight, hated his soft skin and angelic voice, hated the sheer power he held despite being blind. He hated… hated… fuck! He wanted the boy, wanted to hold him close and kiss his lips, bathe the boy in affection and fuck him until he was crying in ecstasy. He couldn’t hate him. But he didn’t dare say the word. The one that described how he really felt. If he did then it would be real, somehow more corporal than the lust already wreaking havoc through his veins and he couldn’t afford to get any weaker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His hand kept a steady pace as he pressed his nose to the back of Ciel’s neck, the brand was still giving the knight trouble, so he had been sleeping on his front the last few days. Sebastian didn’t know if that was better or worse, and the black dog lifted his head, innocently curious as to what the beast was doing. The dragon ached to sink his teeth into the knight, to bite and claim and take him, but this painful distance would have to do. He allowed himself to get lost in Ciel’s mouth watering scent, it smelt like purity and corruption and it made him so fucking hard. The knight’s eyelids twitched, but the dragon didn’t notice too lost in the pleasure of his hand to bother watching the human’s breathing change._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sebastian?” Ciel mumbled sleepily. The beast moaned as he rubbed the swollen head with his thumb, drawing beads of pre-cum from the tip. The sound brought Ciel out of of his peaceful slumber as he realised that the beast was hovering above him, blanketing him with his body. The knight felt a hard shape dig into his back and any residual sleepiness that may have hung around him quickly dissipated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What do you think you’re doing?!” the knight would have slapped the lewd beast, but he was pinned on his front, unable to roll over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Just shut up!” Sebastian 2 hissed, his voice rough and deep more like a growl than anything else. He hissed, and it trailed off into a needy whine as Ciel felt a wet patch grow on the back of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re disgusting!” the knight continued to object, unable to believe that this was really happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Unexpectedly the dragon bit down on his shoulder and Ciel felt his eyes widen as pain he wasn’t prepared for spiked through him. The dragon came with a heavy and lewd moan, eye closed in bliss, he lapped up the knight’s blood and rutted against his trapped body as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He couldn’t have helped it if he tried, the human’s blood tasted divine and he was a selfish creature who wanted every last drop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The beast slowly rested his weight on the knight until he was lying completely on top of the small human. Uncaring of the dampness he now lied on, the dragon’s breathing was heavy and intense as he took in their unintentional mingling of scents. His seed smelt almost unbearably sweet and its smell would no doubt cling to the human’s form for days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“For a moment, I had thought you more than a beast…” Ciel words drifted quietly through the night air, filled with an emotion the demon dragon couldn’t place. It made Sebastian’s chest hurt though, despite the pleasure still tingling across his sated form. He shuffled so that his arm rested underneath the knight, forced between the blanket and Ciel’s small chest, the dragon hummed and nuzzled in closer to the human, his stone like arm bound them together. The knight sucked in a breath of pain as the Sebastian 2’s weight pressed again the pentagram brand on his back, it had already been knocked in the fight with the troll and the sadistic beast wasn’t helping it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He forced his blind eyes shut, grateful that he couldn’t see the mess he was in, Ciel tried to ignore the wet patch seeping through the back of his shirt and the dragon’s content what he could only describe as purring that rumbled through the beast’s chest. Rage fuelled his now very awake mind, and if he wasn’t trapped beneath the weight of what must have been two people’s worth of human shaped dragon, then he would have beat the vile creature for his unsolicited assault. If this is what he got for offering a shred of kindness… he grit his teeth, that too familiar anger burning inside of him. _How dare he be so disrespectful _.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Although the lust Sebastian 2 had for him was something the knight had suspected, he’d never confirmed it before now, since he never knew if the beast was simply antagonising him or not. It was a weakness. One Ciel could now exploit to better rein in his unruly dog, one he desperately hoped he could avoid sharing…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sebastian 2 regretted his actions. If he’d not lost himself to the animalistic lust that bubbled beneath his skin like poorly smothered flames, he wouldn’t be in the position he was in now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ciel ran is thumb over the dragon’s bottom lip, he was too close yet not close enough. The knight leaned in, his sweet breath lightly dusting Sebastian’s face, he ghosted his lips over the dragon’s but pulled away cruelly before any true contact could be made. The beast couldn’t hide the longing from his features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Pathetic” the knight sneered, eyes so cruel and cold as he pushed away the dragon with a single finger against the centre of his chest. And he let himself be moved, shame and a horrid blend of lust and misery seeping from his form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“To think you long for an insignificant lame human, you’ve called me weak before, but truly you are the weak one here” he tugged on the leash “come on, there’s a long way between here and the next village”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ciel undoubtedly had the upper hand now. He’d let the tiny human control him once more, first he had stolen his true form with an ancient magical trap, and now the knight had stolen a heart he didn’t know he possessed. The dragon just hoped he wouldn’t crush it beneath his boot. Ever since that incident whenever he stepped out of line the knight would remind him of his weakness, Sebastian hated it but there wasn’t much he could do, he should not have allowed such lust to fog his mind and control his actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But Ciel looked pale today, the usual bite in his words was absent and even his step had slowed. Did the knight have a cold perhaps? He’d heard that humans easily got sick. Sebastian the dog bounded past them, chasing butterflies and running through the grass that choked the sides of the dirt road and skirted the edge of the thick forest. It was getting harder to find fields to camp in these past few nights as the dense forest replaced clearer patches of vegetation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________By the end of the day Ciel could barely stand upright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Dog” he weakly called out, body swaying, his skin had gotten paler somehow and he looked like death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Carry me… that’s an-” he stumbled, feet almost tripping over themselves, “that’s an order” the knight demanded weakly and it was just the break Sebastian had been begging for, it appeared he wasn’t the only one with weaknesses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why, you don’t look very well?” the dragon’s grin slowly crept back onto his face. Finally, an opportunity to take back some of the power that Ciel had lorded over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m fine’ his voice was small, “I’m just tired” his voice was _weak _. The dragon easily scooped the sick knight up, instantly feeling the heat and high fever on Ciel’s skin. A small chuckled left Sebastian the second’s lips and before he knew it he was laughing with a cheer he hadn’t felt in weeks.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh, little knight” his diabolical grin split from ear to ear. From between sharp teeth his snake like tongue flickered out, eyes lit with an excited pink flame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ll take care of you” the dragon cooed, but his voice was anything but comforting, it was contemptuous and predatory as he leaned in. His teeth caught Ciel’s bottom lip in a mockery of a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Body Ravaged by Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel falls sick with fever and the dragon takes _care _of him...__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing support! I cherish every comment and kudos!<3
> 
> @alias-kamui made some fanart of dragon Seb on tumblr, go give them some love! https://secretly-a-wuss.tumblr.com/post/178801272383/hmmm-quick-saturday-morning-sketch-of
> 
> Also please be sensible people and understand that this is Fiction. I do not condone this kind of assholish behaviour. This is not how a good healthy relationship should be like. If you want examples of that go read my other stories (this is the only fic I’ve written so far that blurs the lines). Just thought I should clear that up before the next chappy, enjoy…

Small fingers buried themselves into locks of thick scraggy fur, taking in the heat from the animal’s body and the feel of firm muscle beneath. If he listened carefully, he could even hear the dog’s panting breath and feel its thin but toned body move up and down with each breath. It didn’t have a name, but father used her to keep foxes away from the chickens. The boy’s body still ached from the stones the others had thrown at him that day when he’d made the mistake of leaving the house, particularly his back where there was surly a large welt there considering the pain radiating from it. He’d have to stay in doors for a while and was not looking forward to the boredom that entailed.

He could hear the percussion of a knife hitting the cutting board and took comfort in the peace his home offered. The room felt warm, golden evening light glittering through the windows and even though the boy couldn’t see it, he still enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere

“Mother… who’s Ciel?” the boy asked, and the chopping stopped suddenly. He could feel the dogs tongue lick his finger and pulled them away to wipe on his pants, he didn’t like it when the dog did that.

“Why do you ask dear” his mother responded from the kitchen and the little boy closed his pale eyes, feet swaying back and forth as he sat on one of the house’s old rickety chairs. 

“I heard father say it”

The sound of cutting hesitantly continued, and the boy couldn’t see the frown on his mother’s face “well… you were supposed to have a brother. A twin, actually” her voice held a sombre note and the boy wished he hadn’t brought it up. The room felt colder.

The dog licked his fingers again, but he couldn’t pull them away. The animal’s warm tongue turned cold and snakelike and even as he struggled the long muscle only tightened around his finger, sharp fangs pricking his skin. Ciel’s orb flickered to life from where it had been dumped on the ground nearby and the knight woke from his memories to the dragon’s large form blanketing his own and a mind filled with a fevered daze. The sky was dark, clouds obscuring any sign of watching stars, cold dusk air brushed against them and blazing pink eyes were the only light that stood out against their dim surroundings.

Sebastian the dog barked at them and the beast gave one final lick to Ciel’s ungloved hand before he growled and flicked a small pink fireball at the mutt’s feet to chase him off. Sebastian whined and retreated, and the dragon grinned wickedly as he removed the collar and leash from his neck and threw it without a care behind him. The dragon was untethered and free and the knight was limp beneath him, blind eyes half lidded with fever, he was completely at his mercy. Struck with sickness, he could not fight the dragon, could not resist his touch.

“Sebas…” the knight whimpered, voice weak and cheeks red with fever.

“Shhh” the dragon hushed him “I’m taking care of you” Sebastian 2 cupped his face, he leaned over to capture the knight’s mouth, fangs nipping Ciel’s soft lips and drawing blood that he lapped up greedily.

The beast had straddled the knight’s legs once he’d removed the grieves and tasset and continued stripping him of his armour. He fumbled with latches and buckles as piece by piece the human’s delectable body was revealed to him. He tasted every inch of flesh as he peeled back the layers of armour and cloth. When he reached the man’s plain shirt Sebastian impatiently tore it off the human, eyes taking in all the scars Ciel's body bore, the old cuts and stab wounds, the still tender bruises on the knight's arm from their fight with the troll, the aged brand that was seared into Ciel's abdomen. What a curious thing, for a blind knight to bear the mark of the beast. He gently ran a clawed finger across it, eyes taking in the knight's sweaty skin and glossy blank eyes. Apart from the scars, Ciel's torso was toned and smooth, he wasn't particularly muscular, but the muscles he did have were firm to the touch, even deliriously sick, the knight was still beautiful. The dragon smirked savagely, his mouth full of sharp teeth hungry for flesh as his hands slowly pulled the last article of clothing down smooth thighs. 

His eyes widened at the sight. Ciel was… _larger _than he had initially imagined, the knight’s height had likely been stunted due to whatever hardships he’d faced growing up, but the same did not apply to his loins, perhaps he’d rival the dragon’s stature had life been kinder to him. Sebastian 2 took his time running his hands over the knight’s thighs and lower stomach, taking delight in Ciel’s squirming and the breathy whines he let out before the dragon drifted over to the real prize.__

__Ciel let out something between a yelp and a moan as Sebastian grasped his half hard member. It quickly hardened in the beast’s clawed hand as he stroked it slowly, the dragon thumbed the head, sharp black nail tracing the sensitive tip as he teased the boy._ _

__“You’re mine little knight” the beast pushed down his own skin tight pants with his free hand, they had never really covered much to begin with and especially not now as his eager cock pressed against the tight fabric._ _

__“You humiliated me, insulted me, tethered me like a dog!” he squeezed the knight’s manhood causing the human to wince beneath him._ _

“But now you’re the weak one” he tilted his head patronisingly “perhaps my lust is not so one sided after all, your already so wet for me?” the dragon leaned down to lap up the knight’s precum and Ciel’s hips bucked up, but the beast pulled away and tutted disapprovingly. _So impatient _, he smirked.__

____

____Sebastian 2 shuffled up the knight’s naked body plush ivory thighs pressed tightly to the knight’s own, the dragon gripped their lengths together, pulling a gasp from Ciel as his larger length lined up with the human’s. The knight tried to raise his shaking hands to push the beast off, but they merely fell on the dragon’s thighs, too weak to even move his arms. Sebastian 2 grabbed the boy’s wrists and placed them above the knight’s head, it was his turn to play, not the human’s._ _ _ _

____

____“Don’t move your hands. If you do...” the dragon growled, pink lighting up the inside of his mouth as he snarled by Ciel’s ear._ _ _ _

____

The knight shivered and closed his eyes, Sebastian noticed the orb flickering between its usual purple glow and a dull blankness. The sickness was likely clouding the knight’s connection to his sight, it was a pity, Ciel wouldn’t be able to see the goods that Sebastian 2 carried, all well, the knight would simply have to _feel _him. The dragon slowly rubbed them together with one hand, he could barely hold them both, but it was more of a guide as his hips came into play to help him grind his obsidian black length against the knight’s. Sebastian 2’s member was long and thick, it was not a practical design, but this wasn’t his true form, this body wasn’t biologically built to actually reproduce and so his cock was peculiar in its shape. It was almost segmented as it flared out every few centimetres like the overlapping scales of a dragon, each protrusion was rounded, and the slit at the tip was in the unusual shape of a cross. Ridged and bumpy he squeezed them together at the base and slowly moved that pressure upwards, letting Ciel feel all the curves and groves of his inhuman cock.__

______ _ _

Ciel moaned, hips pushing weakly against the dragon as the bumpy member rubbed against his own. The knight hadn’t wanted to cave in to his carnal urges. To want a vile monster such as this slut of a dragon was something Ciel had thought himself above, but the fever made his head spin and the pleasure of Sebastian’s length rolling against his own made his lips weak. They dropped moans and cries, pants and hisses and perhaps even the small strangled whisper of _more _. The dragon’s tail prodded at his entrance and he weakly shook his head, thankful when the trail left to wrap around his leg instead.__

________ _ _ _ _

________The knight hadn’t expected the beast’s cock to feel like this, he wished his sight had not been diminished by whatever illness was ravaging his body, like this Ciel could only catch glimpses of the beast rutting on top of him. He didn’t know when the dragon had moved his hand away from his wrists that were pinned above his head, but he certainly felt it when they clawed their way down his thigh and dug in as the beast sped up. The monster’s feral growls intensified as the demon dragon rested his head on the knight’s shoulder, hand desperately trying to hold them together as they slipped in shared spilt precum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Pleasure washed over them both and Ciel came with a cry as did the dragon. Ciel felt like incredibly hot, skin tingling before the cold night air froze his damp skin and he felt too cold. While he expected the feel of his own seed on his chest, in his haze of fever he almost forgot about the other and didn’t expect the second load to spill across his torso and touch his chin. It seemingly came in bucks and the dragon assholishly bit him again as he stuttered his way through his orgasm, bathing the little knight in far too much cum. Ciel’s orb flickered on briefly as he panted, trying to regain his breath. He saw pink, bright neon pink, the same colour as the dragon’s fire. It smelled sweet and Ciel would have contemplated the taste had he not fainted immediately after, the orb cutting off and turning colourless once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The dragon leaned away from the mess he’d made of the human, eyes lidded and mouth in a lazy smile. Despite the knight’s hostile attitude towards him, Ciel had certainly enjoyed himself, it made the dragon grin smugly. But then he noticed the knight’s closed eyes and limp body. Had he fallen asleep already? The dragon leaned down to hear the knight’s heartbeat and breath he felt his own breath leave him when he couldn’t hear the man’s vitals._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Alarm ran through the beast and he pressed his ear to the knight’s chest, uncaring of the pink cum coating Ciel’s flushed skin. The dragon felt his blood run cold, eyes wide and lust completely forgotten as he focused solely on the timid heartbeat beneath him. Sebastian swiped aside some of the drying seed and pushed his nose under the human’s chin. He hadn’t smelt it before, but now that the haze of lust had dissipated the pungent and sour scent of infection emanated from the knight, it had poisoned his veins and no doubt was the cause of his fever. Such foolishness, he shouldn’t have pursued the knight in this condition, there was a high chance Ciel could die from this sickness. Humans were so terribly weak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Sebastian 2 carefully flipped the limp and unresponsive knight over, eyebrows furrowed as he took in the yellow tint of Ciel’s puffy and infected brand. He lightly ghosted his fingers over it and found heat emanating from the messy wound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“Fuck” the dragon swore, he should have seen this coming, should have smelt it on the boy long before he started showing signs of illness, but he had been so… _preoccupied _. If he’d paid more attention to Ciel rather than what was between his legs. The dragon shook his head, what was done was done.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He picked the sopping knight up and slung his limp ragdoll like body over his shoulder. Sebastian shivered at the feel of cold neon pink dipping down onto his body, perhaps it hadn’t been the smartest of ideas to cum all over the little knight, but the dragon couldn’t bring himself to regret it, it had been too much fun. If he remembered correctly, there was a shallow river nearby, he needed to wash Ciel before anything else could be done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian 2 carefully dipped the knight’s fevered body into the cold river water, being sure to keep his head above water. With as much gentleness as he could muster he ran his hands over the human’s form, trying to remove the mess they’d made, but when his fingertips brushed the savage claw marks across one of his thighs a pang of guilt shot through the beast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian barked by the banks, paws treading back and forth as he watched the dragon kneel in the relatively shallow river with his master. The dragon frowned at the mutt, eyes drawn away from the human for a moment before he realised Ciel’s head had dipped beneath the water. He quickly yanked the knight to his chest, panic savagely gripping him again. The feeling was only diminished when the knight coughed a few weak breaths, he clutched the still unconscious knight closer to him, anxious that he’d accidentally drown the human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ciel still felt hot, too hot, and the dragon was at a loss as to what to do. He held the boy in his arms, deeming him clean enough and made his way to the river bank. The dragon looked down at the little human, the moon’s light casting an ethereal glow upon his sweaty and pale skin. While Ciel may have been a horrible human to be unwillingly bound to, he was Sebastian the second’s horrible human. With a clawed hand he moved aside a clump of wet locks from the boy’s face, he found peculiar feelings assaulting his gut and chest cavity again and worried if he’d caught some kind of sickness from the knight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But all that mattered now was keeping Ciel warm, that’s what humans did right? Wrap sick ones up in blankets and warm things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

When they arrived back at camp the dragon took out the only pathetic blanket Ciel carried with him and frowned. How was this supposed to keep the knight warm? He thought back to all the times Ciel had knocked or damaged the pentagram brand burned into his back and found it amazing that the knight hadn’t gotten sick sooner. It had practically been an open wound for weeks and this pathetic excuse for a blanket certainly wasn’t helping keep the knight warm. He laid the thin thing on the ground, Sebastian immediately pacing around it and settling on a corner making the dragon scowl, it wasn’t for _him _.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He picked up the knight from where he rested on the grass and carefully placed his naked form on the blanket before lying down with him. It wasn’t often that Sebastian 2 removed his ‘clothing’ but he hadn’t wanted to enter the river in his nice black heeled boots and so was unusually fully naked. The dragon pulled the knight to his chest, throwing a leg over the tiny human and holding him close in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rarely used midnight wings extended from his back, they couldn’t carry his form since they were too small, and the seal prevented him from shifting his form much more than this. Already he could feel it restricting him as his skin darkened turning from a pale porcelain to a muted greyish ebony. But it was enough for him to cover the knight and wrap him in the warmth of his leathery appendages. He slipped his tail between their legs and rested his head above Ciel’s. The knight still shivered, skin clammy and uncomfortable to touch and Sebastian 2 hoped that he’d wake up with a pissed off knight, cursing him out for such behaviour, as if he had any right to hold the feisty human without first begging on his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But when the sun rose through the field’s sparse pine trees, the little knight had yet to awaken…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dumb artist and I designed a dick that's stupidly hard to describe, luckily as an artist I can just link the pic, so if you guys wanna know what he looks like down there... https://a-smutty-wuss.tumblr.com/post/176973596660/did-somebody-say-neon-pink-cum-its


	7. Knocking on Death’s Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sebastian the Second is bad at taking care of poorly knights

The knight was violently thrown into consciousness as the vivid claws of a nightmare clamped down on his mind. Memories fooled his flesh as the warm hold of the pale dragon became the putrid clammy hands of vile men, fear emanated from his still fever wrecked body and Ciel failed to tell the past from the present.

“Please” the little human begged, tears running down his eyes as he struggled against the beast’s hold and mistook the dragon’s tail for rope binding his legs. 

“Please don’t… don’t hurt me” blind eyes creaked open and his voice was too small as it shook. Small delicate hands weakly pushed against the beast’s chest and Sebastian 2 found it difficult to believe the knight had ever swung a sword. Ciel’s skin was still flushed, and sickness wafted from his being like the smell of rot from a corpse. Those dainty and pale hands bore scars, little cuts and raised white lines, a missing thumb and index nail, but Ciel’s flesh was also soft and fragile, like the spun silk of a spider’s web, battered by life but still elegant and strong. The knight’s delicate skin was steeped in contradiction and marred by the scars of his strength. 

“Little knight it is just me” the dragon spoke quietly, but Ciel’s frantic struggling forced him to loosen his grip. It for some reason struck a chord in the beast’s blackened heart. The knight shook like a leaf in the wind under his claws and desperate hands and feet pushed against him, all the while broken pleas of ‘no’ and ‘don’t touch me’ bleed from the human’s mouth as tears fell from his pale eyes. 

Sebastian 2 reluctantly let go of the knight, he untangled their woven limps and released Ciel from the canopy of his leathery ebony wings, which then shifted to settle under his skin once more. Physically he felt better since he did not have to fight against the curse to keep his wings out, but the knight’s desperate fever driven thrashing wounded him in ways he couldn’t understand. 

When the dragon had moved away from the small blanket bed the knight curled up into a ball, sobs shaking his naked form as he buried his head in his arms and tightly pressed his knees to his chest. The dragon hesitated, long black nails hovering over the human’s shoulder before he pulled back reluctantly. Unless he wanted this weak pathetic human to die on him, he’d need to obtain food for the pesky thing. 

Pink eyes scanned the skies as shiny black leather crawled over his form once more. The dark shadows of thick straps and skin tight fabric clung to his flesh as he summed his usual outfit. His tail flickered in irritation at the sight of the collar and leash lying on the grass next to Ciel’s pack, he huffed at it, frowning as a pale clawed hand reached down to pick it up. The dragon didn’t know why he slipped the collar on, tightening it so it pressed against his trachea, he clipped the tin leash on and tossed it over his shoulder. Confused at the pleasant feeling that ran through him, he pushed it aside to think about later. 

“It’s about time you bastards showed up” the dragon crossed his arms, leaning his weight on one sharp heeled foot as blind grey skinned wyverns circled above them, like vultures over the dead.

\--

Orders. They spewed from the dragon’s mouth like boiling pink flames. His grey tongue flickered violently as a sharp pointed finger demanded the wyverns hunt for the little human. They needed to gather all the fresh meat they could find, fish, deer, rabbit, whatever had the misfortune of crossing his minions’ path. 

As the wyverns took to the skies his eyes drifted to the shivering human and his whiny dog. The mutt moped against his back, trying to stay close even when Ciel pushed him away. Sebastian 2 scowled at the animal, clearly it was too dumb to see that its presence wasn’t wanted, the dragon huffed, pretending that he didn’t relate so heavily to the needy dog. 

A wyvern landed at his feet, dust and dirt lifting into the air with its ungraceful landing and settling over the sick knight. The dragon waved his hand in front of his face, watching dust drift through the air from the movement with sharp scowling features.

“Watch it you imbecile! You’re covering the little knight in dirt!” he barked and the wyvern lowered its long neck submissively. The dragon huffed before appraising his minion’s catch.

“Is this supposed to be edible?” the dragon growled, heeled boot kicking the half shredded remains of some kind of hawk or eagle, it was difficult to tell with its feathers so mattered with spilt crimson. The wyvern whined, but Sebastian 2 still added the kill to the pile of various animal carcasses, the legs of deer and scales of fish decorated the bulk of the heap, but the fur of dogs, sheep and even half a donkey also added to the mess and Sebastian 2 half wished he had been more specific in the quality of the meat. 

He picked up a limp fish gutted by rows of wyvern teeth when it had been unceremoniously scooped from a river. It might have been salmon, but he didn’t care too much for the species, all that mattered was getting the food into his bedridden burden. 

“Open up” the dragon demanded as he kneeled down to reach the knight’s bed. The sick human had fallen back into an uncomfortable sleep filled with twitching and whimpering, and fever still raced across his clammy skin. Sebastian 2 grabbed the knight’s face in one large hand and blind eyes blinked open drearily as the knight was pulled from sleep. Ciel’s cheeks were still decorated with dry tear tracks, but the beast didn’t care, he forced open the knight’s mouth and pushed the raw fish between his teeth, making him bite down with the other hand. Ciel gagged and the beast released him to eat his meal, he attempted to sit himself upright as he coughed and sputtered. The knight ungratefully spat the chunk of raw fish out, confusion and fear wafting from his pale and sweat soaked skin. 

“What’s wrong” the dragon frowned, unsure why Ciel had not been able to eat the food. Sebastian barked at them, but the dragon silenced him with a scowl, neon pink fire licking behind his fangs and threatening worse. 

“Perhaps fish is not to your liking, I’ve heard that humans do not like some foods when they are sick…” Sebastian 2 dug through the gathered meat, trying to find something relatively un-mangled by the teeth of his idiot wyvern minions. He tore off the hind leg of a deer, the fresh meat dribbling iron rich blood, it would be good for the little human he was sure of it.

“Eat” the dragon pressed the meat to the knight’s hands, he had properly sat up while Sebastian had been looking for more food and wore a dazed look. A quick glance showed that the orb was still pale and lifeless, Ciel’s mind no doubt too sick battling the infection in his body to bother connecting to the orb. But the knight merely held the limb listlessly, it didn’t seem like he even understood what he held in his hands and the dragon grew frustrated with the cripple’s slowness. 

“Put the food in your gut. You may be blind, but I know you are not deaf as well” the dragon grumbled. Ciel closed his eyes, breathing heavy as he seemed to fight off some a wave of pain. Sebastian snatched the meat from the knight’s hands, while it was not warm, the meat having cooled as it lay in the pile, the deer leg was still very much edible (at least in his opinion).

“Must I do everything…” Sebastian 2 grunted, irritation fuming around him as the tore into the deer leg, stripping the furred flesh from tender meat and cutting out several chunks with his sharp black claws. Once the pieces were small enough he pressed them to the knight’s mouth, forcing a few bites inside despite the human’s attempts at struggling. 

“There” Sebastian 2 grinned as he licked the blood from his hands “was that so difficult-” but Ciel had to interrupt him and throw up over the side of the blanket, raw chunks of meat, blood and spit barely missing his own thigh as he coughed and gagged. The dragon frowned, exasperated at the human’s stubborn refusal of sustenance. 

“Are you mad!” the knight exclaimed as loudly as he could manage with the pain threatening to crush his skull. The taste of blood and raw meat sat heavily on his tongue and the smell of his own vomit scraped across his senses. He scowled but already the infection had sapped his strength once more, he desperately wanted to lie down again, regardless of the sick that now rested beside him. His mouth was painfully dry, and the acidic taste of puke sat uncomfortably on the back of his tongue. Ciel wanted to hit the dragon, to chastise him for his idiocy, but already the world fluttered black around him and he found himself passing out.

\--

The knight drifted through an ethereal plane of agony. Half remembered memories tearing at his skin as he felt the cold metal floor of a filthy cage beneath him, the pain of his branded flesh was agonizing against his skin, an eternal reminder of his torment. 

Warm skin met his own and he shuddered, a serpentine tongue flickered across his neck making him frown in his sleep. There was nothing so gentle as a flickering cold reptilian tongue against his skin in this hell, its weight was like the fluttering of a butterfly, soft and gentle in ways he couldn’t comprehend anymore.

There was only pain. The pain of being taken from, of being subjugated, of being stepped on by those stronger than you. His skin flared hotly, confusion and the foggy mist of fever shrouding his mind. And in his blindness, he could not tell if the gentle touch of wandering fingers across his skin was a mockery of the pain to come, or if he had truly escaped the hell he had fallen into.

After what seemed like an eternity he broke from the sweltering fever and pain to the rocking and bumpy road of an old wooden cart. His orb lit up softly, purple iris the brightest it had been in days and with a monumental effort he focused it to take in their surroundings. He’d been poorly dressed in his plain clothes, his shirt was even the wrong way around and next to him he could feel Sebastian nosing his hand, asking for pets by pressing his cold and damp nose against the skin of his palm.

The dragon tightened his grip, eyes glowing bright pink in the dim of the night. They were surrounded by hay and as his orb caught glimmers of the dark star laden sky Ciel dimly concluded that they had hitched a ride on some farmer’s cart.

“You’re awake” Sebastian 2 whispered. He looked tired, his face held dusky grey tones in the dark and his voice was uncharacteristically soft. The knight found himself bundled in the dragon’s lap, but still didn’t have the energy to complain about it yet. Ciel’s stomach rumbled and he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten proper food, he vaguely remembered the dragon attempting to feed him raw meet but even that was a blur to him.

Sebastian 2 suddenly sharply turned his head, attention diverting from the sick knight in his arms to something Ciel couldn’t see or hear. Even Seb raised his head, floppy ears perked as he listened.

The beast suddenly started to quickly grab all their belongings, he picked up the knight’s armour wrapped up in a blanket and tied together with rope, as well as the boy’s backpack and chucked it out of the cart. The dragon even tossed his dog with a yelp out onto the road, and Ciel frowned at the dragon, wondering what madness had crawled into his thick bull horned skull.

“Sebastian!” he tried to yell, but the dragon payed him no mind. 

The leather clad beast grabbed his orb, roughly placed it in his hands and scooped him up as well to jump off the horse driven vehicle. The knight didn’t understand the urgency until the cart they had just been riding on burst into flames seconds after they had escaped. A large black shadow flew overhead and yellow flames scorched the whinnying horse that had been attempting to escape the burning wreckage, silencing its screams.

“Fuck!” Ciel cursed as they dived into the bushes, hoping they hadn’t been noticed by the other dragon.

“ _That beast _is likely the one who has been burning your human settlements, if we do not stop him. We won’t be able to reach the next town for medical supplies, it will be up in flames before we even get there” Sebastian 2 informed him as he watched the similar looking black dragon fly away, his bellowing screech following his shadow and making Sebastian 2 grit his teeth. The impostor was smaller than his true form, but still stood at the height of a two story building, scales eerily similar but lacked more of the deadly spikes that elegantly littered his own dragon form.__

__“We have to kill it”_ _

__“You are still sick, the scent of disease still clings to your skin” the dragon frowned “but if you grant me permission perhaps I can temporarily transform back into my true form”_ _

__“How do I know you won’t try to kill me?” Ciel’s head was still fuzzy but he hadn’t forgotten the ebony dragon’s true form, there would be no way to chain such a monstrous beast again._ _

__“You won’t” Sebastian smirked “although we are bound by life, and as much as I’d like to rip you limb from limb, I do not wish to perish yet”_ _

__Ciel’s vision grew hazy and the tug of unconsciousness pulled at his his body, he suddenly felt extremely heavy, but knew he had to stop this other dragon._ _

__“Then I grant you permission, transform into your true form!” he tried his best to fill his voice with the commanding tone of an order, but as he fainted once more he was left with the image of Sebastian 2’s irritated and confused face. Ciel’s order had not been enough to lift the curse, even if just temporarily, it’s dark magic was too powerful._ _

__\--_ _

__When Ciel awoke again, skin clammy and eyes blind once more the distinct smell of soot and fire choked his weak lungs. The knight felt his dragon’s arms around him and as the cold morning air blew over his sweat soaked skin, and his orb flickered to life revealing the still smoking remains of what was once a bustling lakeside town. Sandy coloured fire still licked the sides of blackened skeletons buildings and the low lying embers at their feet hummed a humid orange._ _

__Sebastian whined, tail tucked between his legs as the smell of burnt flesh wafted over them. The sight of charred blackened human bodies was not any better…_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! all of your comments and kudos mean so much to me!!!


	8. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon brings his knight aid and is _punished _for his earlier transgressions…__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke_Takahiro I accidentally posted the same chapter twice last time and I lost your comment when I deleted the double, I just wanted to say thank you for commenting!
> 
> Also happy Halloween everyone!!!

“Do you always hover so close, I haven't seen you leave his side since you two arrived?” The elderly warlock raised his bushy brow in question. The dragon lifted his head before gingerly unfurling from the sleeping knight’s form. He felt uncommonly sheepish, felt more like Sebastian the dog than the great Demon Dragon of the West. How had he grown so soft?

Sebastian 2 roughly shoved the unconscious human away from him, scowl a fixed upon his sharp features to disguise the guilt he felt at such actions.

“I was just feeling chilly” he lied, but the warlock did not question him further.

“The payment?” He asked, voice gravely with age.

The black dragon twisted around and plucked a single large scale from his long tail, face calm and even despite the pin prick of pain, the hurt was nothing in the grand scheme of things, and he did not care for a scale that would grow back in a week. He wordlessly held it out and the warlock hastily grabbed it from his claws with an almost obsessive reverence. Eyes wide and trained on the shiny black scale, the beast smirked at the magic user’s unspoken praise. In the times of old he was occasionally worshipped as a god, his magenta fire had lit the halls of temples and he had often been feed only the finest virgin meat to satiate his destructive desires, lest he level the whole city with his scorching breath in boredom. But that time was long over, he had since spent many winters merely waiting at the top of a lonely and cold mountain. Utterly bored with the world.

The dragon's smile slipped “and now your side of the bargain” he demanded, pink eyes flashing in the low light of the warlock’s cabin.

“Of course, of course!” The warlock scrambled through his supplies, looking for a particular herb to finish his already mostly complete potion. The robe clad man ground up some root like plant and mixed in what appeared to be muddy water to Sebastian 2, even the mutt whined at the scent, sad brown eyes watching the foul smelling potion brew and bubble. The potion fizzled, liquid heating and scorching the container black before it settled into a vibrant green. Steam wafted from the top as the sorcerer poured the magic into a tiny cup.

“Dragon scales are powerful potion ingredients, you'd trade one for a simple healing spell?” The dragon didn't reply, his slit pupils were solely focused on following the warlock's every move.

“And do you always wear a collar and leash?”

“Shut your mouth pathetic human” the dragon grabbed the alchemist by the front of his plain robes, almost spilling the healing potion he'd come here for in the first place. He bared his fangs, pink fire crackled behind his teeth and coloured the air a deadly rose in front of him, it singed the man's beard and the sorcerer wished he'd just taken the scale without question.

A tiny sound trickled from between Ciel's chapped lips and the dragon instantly dropped the warlock, claws coming to rest on the knight's body once more. He had to make sure the human had not perished, even though he had been fine before, irrational fear shrouded his mind in ways that angered and confused him. He wasn't supposed to care. If the human died he might be free of this irritating curse, or it might kill him too.

“Here, make him drink this and the infection should be vanquished from his body” the warlock handed him the tiny cup and Sebastian 2 worried he would drop it, his clawed hands were much too large to hold the minuscule container. He pressed the cup to the boy's mouth and dripped some of the bubbling green liquid inside. Sebastian 2 made sure every last drop passed his lips and by some miracle Ciel didn't choke on it.

The knight convulsed, limbs shaking and shivers wracking his body, it made the beast panic, fear that he’d just done more harm than good, but then the young man stilled entirely. The dragon was seconds away from tearing the warlock's head from his puny body when Ciel whined, body relaxing even as sweat drenched his cooling skin.

“He should be healed- I say, what are you doing?” The old man frowned as the dragon flipped Ciel over and roughly pulled up the back of his shirt.

“The brand” he traced a black claw over the marred but healed flesh. The perfect scar of a pentagram rested on the knight's back, the puffy red state of it now calmed and flat. The crusty dry blood that had once coated the open wound had been removed by the cleansing fire of the potion, it was now much like the mark of the beast on his front, a clean brand etched into the knight's pale flesh. For a knight of god, he was abnormally covered in satanic symbolism, the dragon smirked at the hypocrisy of it all. Ciel's skin even _felt _cooler, calmer, his knight had been restored. Sebastian 2 flipped him back over and pulled the blanket up.__

__“His brand had become infected”_ _

__“A pentagram?”_ _

__“Yes, someone has been using him to gather power from the beasts he slays, we are going to devour this enemy and put an end to the curse” the dragon informed him, tone sure and decisive._ _

“And how do you plan to find this… _enemy _?”__

____

____“The green witch”_ _ _ _

____

____“But she hasn't been seen for hundreds of years?” The dragon frowned at this, she had been around the last time he had left the mountain?_ _ _ _

____

____“We will find her”_ _ _ _

____

____“And what of this orb?” The warlock picked up the pale glass ball, inspecting its smooth surface curiously._ _ _ _

____

____“It is the knight's sight, he is blind otherwise” Sebastian frowned and snatched the orb from the stranger’s hands._ _ _ _

____

____“But isn't it made of the same magic?”_ _ _ _

____

____“What do I care, now be gone foolish human before I grow bored and torch this pathetic hut” the warlock held his hands up innocently and excused himself. They could stay here for the night, but that welcome would only extend so long, Sebastian wanted to leave soon anyway so he didn't care much for the warlock's hospitality, the sooner they left the better. The beast was compulsively drawn to the knight once more, claws itching to hold his hand while he slept…_ _ _ _

____

____\--_ _ _ _

____

____The knight awoke with a fluttering of ebony lashes to the dragon's face a breath away from his own. His orb flickered to life, but already he could tell the beast was above him, the dragon's weight was heavy as it pressed against his body. A long thin tongue flickered out and brushed his lips as flaming pink eyes narrowed, sizing up the small knight._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel ignored the grogginess pulling at his bones, he felt far stronger than he had in days, his back did not ache and his once boiling hot skin felt normal and less suffocating. Everything was crystal clear, sound, sight, smell, no longer was he held under by the weight of illness. With this new found strength he grabbed the beast's chin, white eyes set in stone as he glared down Sebastian 2. He pushed his thumb through the dragon's charcoal lips and didn't react at the sting of sharp teeth cutting into his skin. Blood dribbled into the beast's mouth and Sebastian 2 shuddered at the taste, arousal already pressing against his tight black clothing, the thick ridges of his cock easily visible against the fabric._ _ _ _

____

____His tongue wrapped around Ciel's thumb, the long appendage tightened as the dragon closed his lips around it, tongue squeezing and I pumping Ciel like it was something else entirely. A wandering hand drifted down to the knight's excited member still contained in his pants, but Ciel stopped him by burying his other hand in the beast’s ebony locks and yanking his head back. His thumb slipped from the dragon's mouth and Ciel leaned up to kiss Sebastian's exposed throat, lips bruisingly harsh as he marked the beast as his own._ _ _ _

____

____The kiss was more akin to a bite and the pale skin bloomed into a beautiful black rose when Ciel removed his possessive lips. The dragon's eyes were starving, the taste of blood still fresh on his tongue as he rolled his hips against the knight’s._ _ _ _

____

____“Your previous actions will not go unpunished” the knight promised, grip tightening in the dragon’s ebony hair. He had not forgotten that the beast had taken advantage of him when he was first struck with fever._ _ _ _

____

____“I am the master here” the knight’s words were icy and cold, almost unfeeling in their intensity. He would not show any more weakness, not to this monster._ _ _ _

____

____“…Yes”_ _ _ _

____

____Shock flooded Ciel at the dragon’s soft admittance and he released the beast’s hair in confusion. Sebastian 2 rested his head under the knight’s chin, long horns brushing against the boy’s cheek as he was blanketed by the dragon’s body._ _ _ _

____

____“And… you will address me as such, as your master?” the knight asked, wondering just what exactly had happened when he’d been unconscious._ _ _ _

____

____“If that is your wish” the dragon frowned but took comfort in the human’s still beating heart._ _ _ _

____

____“Then as your master… I order you to lie down” Sebastian 2 reluctantly complied and they awkwardly switched places on the too small bed. The human was now on top and the beast wondered why he was going along with this, the dragon's body language was wary and guarded, stiff and tense as he watched the knight through narrowed eyes._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel confidently grabbed Sebastian's hard length that was straining against his tight black underwear, there he kneaded the ebony member teasingly, making the dragon bite back a moan. He would not let such pleasure leave his lips. The orb floated from its resting place on the floor of the bedroom to hover beside the knight, its purple pentagram iris bright once more as he took in the dragon’s confused but aroused features. Ciel pulled his tight black underwear down allowing his ridged length to spring free, he then wrapped a cold hand around the ebony cock and thumbed the head, watching in satisfaction as neon pink seed dribbled from the tip._ _ _ _

____

____“You truly are inhuman, I thought I had been hallucinating before... Take these off” Ciel demanded as he pulled at the waistband of the tight black clothing. Was pushing them down not good enough? The dragon tilted his head but obeyed none the less._ _ _ _

____

____“Spread your legs” Where was this going? He reluctantly did as was told while the knight sucked on his own fingers. Ciel appraised the beast’s charcoal loins, everything between his porcelain thighs was tinted in shades of soot and ebony. The knight ran his pointer finger from the beast’s balls, to his perineum and further down still, till he reached the dragon’s entrance. The knight pushed the wet digit inside making the dragon yelp in surprise, he began lightly fingering the beast, inquisitively almost as he explored Sebastian's soft velvety walls._ _ _ _

____

“What do you think you’re doing _human _” the words were spat with venom. The demon dragon did _not _bottom. Would never bow to a pathetic, tiny, worthless- Sebastian sucked in a breath at the entrance of a second finger.____

_______ _ _ _

________“Relax, I’m not going to fuck you, not yet. But you will come from my hands alone” the knight promised, fingers pumping in and out of the beast. He curled them inside, watching Sebastian squirm and then shudder in pleasure as he found what he was looking for. That special spot that the knight had been hoping the dragon shared, it wouldn’t have been any fun if Sebastian 2 couldn’t feel the same pleasure humans could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

________Ciel’s other hand stroked the thick member, squeezing between each dip of the spongy but firm ridges of the ebony cock as he made his way up. When he reached the head he simply wrapped his entire hand around the textured length and pumped it in time with the digits stretching the dragon. Sebastian’s cock was unlike anything he’d ever seen before, he didn’t even know how to describe it. On particular angles its ebony colouring held a shine to it like polished metal or the iridescence of a raven’s feathers but was otherwise a matt black. The skin looked like it was thick and tough but was actually oddly soft and velvety despite appearances. It held a likeness to the scaly skin of a reptile, in that the ridges almost overlapped each other like scales, but to say as such still wouldn’t accurately describe the dragon’s peculiar cock. Ciel enjoyed exploring the dragon's loins, especially now that his illness had dissipated, he felt more than fine and just watching the beast growl and hold back moans had his own pants tightening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Sebastian 2 however wanted to tear into the knight. He wanted to rend flesh from bone and fuck the remains, curse the wretched knight and his self satisfied smirk. Sebastian felt so full, stretched open by the knight's unrelenting fingers, he couldn’t imagine taking anything larger, he'd never been touched this way before. But the slight burning sting surprisingly wasn't too bad, if anything the pain excited him and he found himself shocked when he realised he wanted _more _. The dragon _needed _the knight's thick cock buried in him as far as it could go, wanted to be stuffed and fucked good and hard until the knight was too exhausted to continue. But it frightened him. He was the one on top, the one in control. This human was nothing to him, while he may have had power over his true form and current body he would not control his heart, the dragon could never allow such a thing. He panted and whined, soft growls and an embarrassing purr of pleasure leaking from his traitorous lips. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, felt shame for rocking his hips into Ciel’s hands, silently pleading for more. Those fingers deliciously invaded his insides and rubbed him in all the right ways, until he found himself melting beneath the human’s hands. He’d never bottomed before...____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re _mine _beast” Ciel forced a third finger in, spitting down on his hand to help lubricate his ministrations. His tone was full of possessive lust and the dragon wanted to hear it growled against the crook of his neck as the knight took him properly. Sebastian wanted to protest, wanted to growl and hiss and snarl at the knight, but the waves of pleasure from the human’s hands just made his achingly hard member dribble more generous amounts of precum, it even pulled a wanton moan from his ashy lips.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A very loud moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He’d never blushed so much in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Does this feel good, only your master could make you feel this much pleasure. Say it, beg me for more” the knight smirked, blind eyes never leaving the dragon’s blazing pink. Sebastian 2 shook his head, teeth grit in a snarl, he refused to bow so low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Fucking say it, beg for your master” the knight demanded, hands increasing their pace and fucking the beast harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do it!” Ciel squeezed his cock punishingly and thrusted deeply with the other hand, making loud moans spill from the dragon's lips as the knight repeatedly pressed against his special spot. Sebastian 2 bit down on his charcoal lip, warm blood spilling where his fangs dug in and his tail twitched and shook as he lost himself to the knight’s pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Mm… ma-master...” the dragon reluctantly stuttered out and the knight finally continued stroking his cock, the fast pace combined with the finger fucking throwing him over the edge. Ribbons of neon pink spunk spilled from the ebony member as the dragon's hips jerked. Some of the sweet smelling seed splashed the knight, landing on his hand and chest before he had a chance to lean back and avoid it, the rest fell on the obsidian dragon, covering his torso. The dragon's orgasm lasted far longer than a humans', far too much cum spilled from the beast and it thoroughly coated the surroundings in wet pink seed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ciel grabbed the panting dragon's cheeks with one hand and lifted his exhausted head to meet cold but stunning mist coloured eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _You're mine dragon _”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos fuel my writing!


	9. Knuckles and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian the Second struggles with unknown and difficult emotions and tensions rise as the duo find themselves in more trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, I had to get my laptop repaired. Enjoy the chapter, comments and kudos are much appreciated

“So, where is he now?” Ciel asked as he buckled his vambraces and rotated his wrists, ensuring that the armour rested comfortably on his arm. 

“Who?” Sebastian 2 tilted his head, pulling his clawed finger out of his mouth with an audible pop. His snake like tongue savoured the overly sweet taste of his own seed as it flickered between his ebony lips.

“The warlock you said healed me, I’d like to thank him- wait, are you eating what I think you are?” The knight frowned at the drowsy beast, watching in disgust as the fiend lazily dragged a finger through the drying pink cum on his chest and hungrily licked it off the digit. The dragon smirked and continued cleaning himself up, he remembered the little warlock, he was a pesky human and Sebastian 2 had dealt with him appropriately.

“He’s gone”

“Gone?”

“I burned his flesh and devoured the remains” the beast shrugged as though there was nothing wrong with his actions.

“You ate him” Ciel frowned, he couldn’t picture the dragon eating anyone in his human form, “but he helped us?”

“For a price, besides, he knew too much” the dragon waved off the knight’s concern. 

“We have bigger problems to deal with. Faustus the golden eyed dragon is the beast that has been impersonating me, he’s the one who's actually been torching human settlements. Our appearances are similar, even if he is smaller and weaker than me” Sebastian 2 snarled, he already disliked the impostor despite never formally meeting him. 

“Then we must slay him” the knight picked up his sword belt and secured it firmly around his waist. The scabbard was a familiar weight at his side, he pulled the sword from its case just enough to check the polished steel and sharpness, before being satisfied and letting it fall back into place.

“There is our issue little knight, we cannot kill him without my true dragon form or the binding spell. If we use the spell we don’t know where his life energy will go once he is defeated, we need to find out who gave you your orb and magic lest we play right into their hands” the dragon explained as he finished preening himself and picked up his tiny black pants from the floor, pulling them back on. 

“Do not call me _little _, I’m your master remember” Ciel scowled at him, his blind white eyes pinning the beast in place. The phantom feeling of fingers stretching him open tingled against his skin causing a shiver to run through the dragon. He felt small under the human’s gaze, which was ridiculous as his true height was taller than most human buildings. And his reaction was even more confusing as rather than feeling threatened and frightened it made him hard, even now bowing under the knight’s harsh gaze excited him, and he hoped Ciel’s orb didn’t notice the prominent bulge in his tight black underwear.__

The knight sighed, breaking the suddenly tense atmosphere and closing his eyes in exasperation. He tied his white bandage around his eyes and pulled on his alabaster helmet, its decorative red feather bouncing with the movement. When Ciel adorned his pale armour he became as cold as ice, the softness of his skin, gentle curve of grey tinged eyelashes and terrifyingly beautiful ghostly eyes were hidden from the dragon's appetite. The knight was a treat for the senses. Every decision the boy made, from boldly slapping the beast to the way he held himself proudly despite his crippled nature made him more and more attractive to the beast. Sebastian 2 felt like the collar was tightening around his neck and the pure _pleasure _from the slight pain and shortened breath electrified him, made him feel things that frightened him. Perhaps he had just imagined the leather shrinking around him, since it had not been adjusted any, but still its effects were undeniable.__

____

____“We might as well take what we can from the warlock’s house” Ciel interrupted his thoughts._ _ _ _

____

____“The dead don’t need possessions” the knight justified, his glowing orb already scanning the contents of the room. And with that they set upon looting the house, taking anything they could carry that would be of value to them. The dragon didn’t really pay attention to what Ciel picked up, he was instead searching for his ebony scale he'd traded with the warlock, reluctant to leave even a sliver of himself behind. He found it in a lockbox, the small iron structure was protected by weak spells all of which the dragon broke by using brute force to wrench the device open. There nestled between a pouch of golem sand and the feather of harpy lay a large midnight scale, a simple touch allowed the onyx scale to vaporise and melt back into his form._ _ _ _

____

____Most of the looted goods they ‘borrowed’ fit in Sebastian's little pack, which the dog was happy to carry. The stupid mutt was far too quick to lie belly up at his master's feet, even if only for a quick pat from the cold knight. Sebastian 2 despised the hairy mutt, although he was beginning to sympathise. Had he not lain belly up practically begging for the knight's touch?_ _ _ _

____

____\--_ _ _ _

____

____Sebastian 2 tugged at his leash, feeling the bite of the tight black collar more than usual ever since he'd let Ciel do those things to him. He felt… dirty. Unclean, despite his careful grooming earlier. The beast glared into the back of the knight's helmet. Ciel appeared unfazed by their lewd actions, the knight hadn't found release during their tryst and seemed to act particularly cold to him now._ _ _ _

____

____Had the dragon made a mistake? He grit his sharp teeth. No, he owed the human nothing. But it didn't sit right with him, his gut still churned and his chest ached for some strange reason. Perhaps the warlock’s charred bones had gone down wrong?_ _ _ _

____

____He dismissed his peculiar feelings, he'd been feeling them for some time now, but he couldn't understand what they meant or where they came from anyway, so it was probably nothing. At least the knight wouldn't drop dead now, his brand had finally healed and now matched the scar on the back of his left hand, almost like wedding rings._ _ _ _

____

____Sebastian 2 half tripped over his heeled boots as he came to an unexpected halt._ _ _ _

____

Now where had _that _come from? He must truly be sick. Sick with some disgusting human disease. He probably caught it attending to the ungrateful knight, the puny bastard with his human germs and sickness. Disgusting.__

______ _ _

______Yes, that was the answer. He was merely sick. Under the weather due to the knight's previous strong fever and infection, it perfectly explained his frequent blushing and peculiar thinking. Even though this explanation ignored the fact that this had been going on since before Ciel's bout of sickness._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Sebastian the dog barked at his heeled boots, urging him to keep moving and jumping on his long tail, trying to play with him while they walked. Sebastian 2 hissed at the dog, revealing deadly fangs and puffs of unearthly pink fire that made the mutt whine and run back to his master._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______“Must you be so hostile to Seb” Ciel sighed, “I tolerate _you're _pets” the knight reached down to stroke along the dog's thin back.___ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“They're my minions! Not pets” the dragon huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Sure” the knight rolled his eyes, not convinced in the slightest. The big scary demon dragon sounded like a petulant child and Ciel couldn't help but grin beneath his armour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Why can't your minions just fly us to the witch?” the knight raised a hidden brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“It is much too far, they will not leave the region unattended and I could not ask them to fly for weeks” Sebastian 2 shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“It would have made things so much easier”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Perhaps” the beast's pink eyes wandered, his sensitive nose catching the smell of burning wood, even if it was largely overpowered by the knight's delicious scent. He couldn't see any smoke in the sky, but that didn't mean that the next town they were aiming for hadn't already burnt down. Shor's Stone was known for its large stone outcrops where stone deposits were mined to build castles and pave streets. Or at least, that's what it had been the last time Sebastian 2 had been there, he remembered it more for its tasty denizens. They had screamed delightfully when he'd torn them limb from limb and gorged himself on their lightly toasted flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________As though Ciel's words had summoned them, one of his minions burst from the trees only to tumble to a halt right in front of the party. The black dog barked at the blind wyvern and the knight quickly leapt to the creature's side, thick gloved hands hovering over a heavily bleeding gash on the beast's quickly rising and falling chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Shit, what happened!” Ciel scowled behind his helmet, his orb drifting closer to inspect the claw marks ripped through the grey flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“He's been wounded” the dragon stated dispassionately as he rested his heeled boot on the wyvern's head, pushing its jaw further into the dirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Whatever fight he was in, he lost” Sebastian 2 looked at the creature in disgust, he was pathetic, grovelling and whimpering on the ground like a whiny dog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“You're not a very kind master”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“I never claimed to be” the dragon couldn’t see the human's reaction to that, his expression still obscured by the shiny white polished helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The other pathetic beast's burst from the dense forest, all of them battered and worn from the fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“It was Faustus, wasn't it” the dragon's question was answered by their sad whines and lowered heads. Surprisingly they crowded Ciel and not Sebastian, their large heads bumping against the knight's armoured shoulders and begging for a pat from his leather gloved hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Sebastian 2 didn't know what bothered him more, that they turned to the knight for comfort, or that the little knight indulged them. Seeing the boy stroke their heads and coo at their pathetic whimpers made his blood boil. He quickly turned his back on the irritating human and his traitorous servants and instead saw the wafts of bitter smoke drift from where the beasts had just fled. It seems they'd need to hide from the golden eyed dragon, at least until they found a way to slay him without using the binding spell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“We should move”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“But what about your pets?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“They'll be fine! We need to leave before we end up as that bastard dragon's meal. Shor's Stone isn't too far away” Sebastian 2 urged as he yanked the knight away from his wounded minions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________They only got a yard away before the dreaded golden eyed dragon Claude Faustus felled trees with the weight of his body, their branches catching fire and blazing vibrantly with golden flames as he tore through the forest. The ebony beast entered the road with a crash and an ear piercing raw, the beast's yellow orbs locking onto the startled wyverns. He launched himself at the smaller creature and trapped its long neck in his powerful jaws, the strong maw snapping the screeching wyverns throat in a single bite. The minion fell limp in the jagged beast's mouth, the wyvern’s brothers either taking flight or dashing deeper into the forest in order to escape the ruthless ebony monster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Sebastian 2 watched in anger as his faithful pet was murdered before his eyes. The spiky plated black dragon staring him down as he crouched down on the dead wyvern’s neck and decapitated it. The dragon growled, pink flames lighting along his body and in the back of his mouth as he scooped up the knight into his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The dragon bound in human like flesh sprinted away quickly, almost leaving Ciel's orb behind as he sped off and ducked into the trees densely packed either side of the dirt road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Sebastian followed, his lithe skinny body only just keeping up with the beast's great speed as he dashed around trees and over small brooks. Ciel battered the dragon's chest in anger and indignation, only stopping his loud cursing and complaint when he heard Faustus’ bestial roars and saw great plumes of smoke from between the dense tree canopy. Sebastian 2 could carry him faster than if he'd tried to sprint in full plated body armour, although that didn't mean he was happy about being carried like a bride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“I thought you said there was a town here!” the knight threw up his arms in irritation at the barren hole. There was nothing but the remnants of house foundations, sun bleached stone and dead leafless trees dotting the once prosperous town of Shor's Stone. It had been left to rot for over 200 years. Ever since the ore had dried up the settlement was abandoned for quarries closer to the new cities._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“There was! At least the last time I was here…” the dragon defended himself with a huff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The knight kicked a rock in frustration, it clanged against the metal resting atop his boot and tumbled into a large dip in the earth, falling down an abandoned mineshaft at the bottom without another sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“That beast slaughtered one of your followers before your very eyes and we just ran away!” The knight fumed. He paced back and forth, wary of hanging around outside the dense tree cover. There was supposed to be a town here, somewhere to resupply, somewhere to rest if only for a moment, but before them stood nothing but an empty shell of human life. Out in the open they were in danger of being attacked by Faustus again, and this time they would have no loyal wyverns to distract the other dragon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“You never even thanked me” Sebastian 2 crossed his arms, tail swishing back and forth even as the dog tried to jump on it in excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Excuse me?” the knight removed his helmet, letting his voice ring clear as he dropped it to the dusty earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“For healing you” the dragon stated, as though it should be obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Really? You’re bringing this up now! You only helped me because we're bound together by an unholy curse! Because if you didn't who the fuck knows what would have happened if I died, it probably would have killed you too!” Ciel bit out, his voice echoing around the empty stone landscape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The dragon growled. He narrowed his eyes and felt his mood boil over into a scalding hot anger, pink flames licked the back of his snake like tongue and heated his skin, turning his hands black as pink flames danced along the surface._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“And why did you touch me! What was all that about!” Sebastian 2 boldly questioned, the mixed feelings from the event spilling out into their argument._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“I did that because you're nothing more than a fucking dog that needs to be tamed!” Ciel shouted and the beast pounced, his mouth leaking smoke and vibrant pink flames as he tackled the man, pinning him to the ground harshly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The dragon raised his fist and struck the arrogant knight with all his strength, making Ciel's vision blur as pain exploded across his cheek. Sebastian 2’s left hand dug sharp black claws into the boy's snappable neck, drawing blood as the beast punched him three more times, each hit landing harshly against Ciel's pale skin before the knight was able to push him off and slip out from under the fiend. The knight’s found himself with a split lip dripping beads of fresh crimson blood, his strangled throat already ached as he gasped for breath. The knight's skin was reddened from the impact and was sure to bruise an ugly blue in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Sebastian barked and whined, not knowing what to do as his master tackled the dragon in return, shoulder running into the beast's gut in a brutish, but effective move that pushed him back a few paces. The strong silver steel of Ciel's pauldron winded Sebastian 2 as the boy used his smaller stature to his advantage. The knight's gloved fingers struggled to grip onto the beast's smooth hide and an elbow to the back of his head had Ciel holding back a groan of pain. The second elbow skidded off his armour and before a third could be dealt the knight responded by kneeing the beast between his shiny leather clad legs, stunning the despicable beast and making him gasp painfully as the knight's heavy armour plated leg collided with his most vulnerable place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Sebastian 2’s knees buckled, teeth grit in pain and a hard punch from the knight landed a solid bruise on his cheek. The blood that broke beneath his pale skin would soon turn his flesh a deathly blackish charcoal. And even as they stood facing each other off, bodies panting, but spirits still lit with the fire of conflict, Sebastian 2 found himself at his wits end with the stubborn human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________He lamented only the painful erection that had grown in his skin tight briefs. The knight's orb floated by Ciel's side and the beast had no hope of hiding the dark heat running across his cheeks and ears. Sebastian 2 was exposed before Ciel in ways he couldn't comprehend and he hated his body’s reaction to the little knight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The dragon had just wanted some sign that the knight was just as confused and lustful as him, that he meant something to the little knight. But instead Ciel had fawned over his worthless minions and given him the cold shoulder after touching him so intimately. He was frustrated. Irritated. Full of fury and indignation and, and... Fuck!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The beast grabbed a handful of the boy's soft slate coloured hair and kissed his bleeding lips. Smoke slithered from Sebastian's devilish mouth as their lips were crushed together, and while the knight struggled at first, he soon melted into the sooty kiss. Their tongues battled as they both fought to dominate each other, teeth and fangs knocking together. Sharp ebony claws pricked the knight's scalp and scratched the metal of his armour as Sebastian 2 trapped the boy against his firm body. The beast’s kiss was unrelenting and just as rough and violent as their previous scuffle. His fangs sunk into the human's soft lips, drawing more sweet scarlet blood as he moaned into the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Ciel pulled away to regain his breath, the dragon still trying to follow his lips with lustful lidded eyes. The glare on the knight’s features contradicted the way his fingers held tightly onto the dragon's strap covered chest, as though he was revolted by the demon dragon, but was unwilling to lose his hold on the monster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The beast's eyes blazed a deadly shade of fluro pink, pupils split and thin as he took in the knight’s flushed cheeks. It was difficult to tell whether or not Ciel was actually blushing or if the punches he had thrown earlier were colouring his pale skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Submit” the demon dragon growled out, his tall stature and tight hold on the human would have been intimidating to most mortals, but not this one. Not Ciel Phantomhive named Heaven's Wrath by the people, he who purged unholy evil and bowed to no one. Not the devils of his past nor the stubborn enemies of his future, and in Ciel's mind everyone not firmly under his boot was an enemy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________“Fuck you!” Ciel spat. Once again the knight's leg collided with the beast's scantily clad nether regions, making the dragon wince as his knees bent inwards in pain. The final unforgiving uppercut punch underneath his chin not only made the dragon bite his tongue, but it also knocked Sebastian 2 entirely unconscious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Ciel didn't catch him as he fell to the dusty stone ground, he only spat the pooling blood in his mouth to the dry earth at his feet, his aching gloved hand wiping off the red liquid running copiously down his chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________But the sound of Faustus’ nearby roar and its accompanying plumes of grey billowing smoke had Ciel grabbing the dragon's ebony leash of the dusty ground. He wrapped it twice around his aching hand and pulled the vile creature's heavy body along the barren earth. Sebastian barked and trotted alongside him as the exhausted and aching knight dragged his irritating companion along with him to the mouth of the mineshaft. The knight leaned over the lip of the drop, trying to gauge how far down it went. When he pulled back his blood dripped onto Sebastian 2’s face, but before the liquid could wake him, he was already nudging the unconscious asshole with his foot. He gave the leather clad beast and final shove and watching his limp body fall down into the abandoned mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ever been to the opal mines in Coober Pedy, I'm picturing that kinda dry bleached sand stone/earth with just fucking holes wherever in the ground.


	10. Willing Subjugation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian the Second struggles with his lust and pride, while Ciel deals with some unfinished business...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I didn't realise that it had been like 3 months (0_0')  
> Thank you demonofphantomhive for beta reading!

_I am a jagged wound, who’s terror is carved into the soul of man. ___

__The dragon's eyelids fluttered. Body registering the pain of several dark bruises marring his pale grey toned skin._ _

_I burn and I bite and I devour innocent things._

____

____The rock was cold beneath his body, the bite of his leather straps digging into his skin. A dull and permeating pain stretched from the back of his eyes to the tips of his horns, his head swam, mind fogy._ _ _ _

____

_So how did this little mouse bring me to my knees time and time again._

______ _ _

______He tensed, body battered and bruised and aching all over. The space around him was cold, air still and dark against his warm skin. He was no longer above ground, he could tell, everything was too quiet, there was no rustling pines or the senseless twitter of birds. At best he could hear the distant drip of water on stone._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_He chained me, tied my wings to the earth and my heart to his hand. But I want it… I want him..._

________ _ _ _ _

________All he knew was his aching body and his burning need. A sharp longing for the knight’s probing fingers, for that pleasurable uncomfortableness that he didn't know he needed. Despite his best efforts the dragon's consciousness grew hazy once more and he fell into a memory cold and unpleasant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_I need him!_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The air was cold. So cold and frosty and filled with loneliness that it burned his lungs with each inhalation. He was half tempted to stop breathing all together, lest the magenta fire in his core be snuffed out by the bitter wind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The wind pounded against his ice tipped scales, loud and restless, sheets of frozen water cooling on his iron skin and blanketing his huge body in a layer of dusty snowflakes. He felt like he was a part of the western mountains, like he was just another rock placed inconsequentially on the tip of the earth, waiting to be eroded away by wind and ice and time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His followers that had once trailed behind him, impressed by his brilliant flames and majestic form, dwindled until only a few loyal lesser dragons were left, blind wyverns that relied on sound and magic to sense their surroundings. Perhaps they wanted his protection, perhaps they were merely waiting for him to die so that they could pick his corpse clean. The beast found that he couldn’t care less. Let them feast on his tired bones and lifeless skin, there was nothing of interest left for him in this cruel world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But a whisper by his ear roused the sleeping giant. Whispers of a holy knight seeking to destroy him. His wyvern minion had battled wind, ice and snow, had climbed the perilousness western mountain side to shout against the howling wind and bring fire back to his core._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A battle. A challenge. A chance to dominate once more and place life back into his ancient bones. An opportunity to sharpen his claws and fill his stomach, to smell the rich smoke of burned flesh, to see his pink fire reflected in the eyes of his enemies. He’d crush this arrogant human, and perhaps muster up the strength to terrorise the earth once more. One more fight before his body turned to dust and he joined the stone he sat atop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had sat upon this great mountain side for far too long. He spread his massive wings that were larger than any human sail, ice and dust falling off the charcoal leather and tumbling below. His tail uncurled and he raised and shook his large head, snow and clumps of dirt falling off his spiralling horns. He felt the fire in his gut rise from a smouldering ember to a small but vibrant flame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Demon Dragon of the West would sleep no more. He’d consume the holy knight, bones and all, to feed his dying flame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That icy memory broke into a painful reality as his glowing pink eyes finally opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Terribly, achingly alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The dark cave was lit only by shallow rays of light fading from the hole in the ceiling, and his own inhuman eyes, their magenta glow lighting up the pale ground near his face before they settled to a muted hum, glow fading as he oriented himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sebastian the Second gingerly pushed himself upright. His body was dirty and bruised, dust catching on the black of his leather outfit, his every move exacerbating his minor injuries. There was dried blood on his upper lip, whether from his nose or mouth he couldn’t bring himself to care as his mind slowly focused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That bastard dropped me down a hole?” Sebastian 2 mumbled, voice dry and croaky as an unwanted smirk pulled at his lips. Somehow, he found the knight’s callous actions amusing, even though his body was paying for the harsh treatment. The taste of copper in his mouth could attest to that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A pang of hurt clenched his heart, quickly replacing his mirth with an unknown and confusing feeling. He slowly realised that it was disappointment. Sadness caused by the knight’s abandonment. Ciel had left him here, alone and beaten like a kicked puppy. But hadn’t he bitten the master’s hand, they’d thrown fists at the worst of times, Claude was on their trail and that other dragon was hellbent on burning them alive. They should be safe down here, should Ciel have found a way down as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He scoffed even though it hurt to do so, the sound echoing off the cave walls. Why should he care if Ciel was alright, the blind human had captured him and then abandoned him. He _hated _him!__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But he wanted him…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wanted him safe, wanted him to smile, wanted Ciel to love him and hate him and touch him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He wanted the knight to make him _feel _. Make him ache, make him bruise and writhe like he never had before, because Ciel was heaven, he was like no other human. Strong and stubborn and broken, but still so proud. The little knight had the same disgusting human weakness that all the other pathetic humans had, he got sick, he had scars, but his will demanded submission.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And the dragon wanted to submit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He ached with it. Even now, even in this dark and cold mineshaft, even when he was alone and abandoned by the object of his lust. His prick strained against his tight leather underwear, his clawed hands itched to bring himself some relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Briefly he entertained the idea of Ciel bringing him that relief. Of the little knight slipping his thin fingers past the black fabric and teasing him. The little knight tasting his desire, knight choking on his ribbed cock. Its bulky girth would make the boy gag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He ripped his hand away with an audible growl, pink fire spilling from his lips as he glared at his traitorous hand that had been palming the front of his rapidly dampening underwear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No! He hated the knight. He had to remember that, Ciel had chained him like a dog, had punished him and slapped him. Had thrown fists against him. _But don’t I deserve it… why do I want him to punish me, why do I want to kneel before him..._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sebastian growled, claws scarring the earth as he struggled with the weight of his own debauched desires. His cock was aching, while his mind fumed, anger and confusion making his eyes glow a feral pink in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Perhaps I was too harsh on him…” Ciel mumbled to himself as he trekked along the old abandoned mine. Sebastian stayed close to him, anchored the young knight and with his scruffy black fur and tapping nails on the hard packed earth. His orbs shone a dim purple glow along the ground and it was only the boy’s steel capped boots that protected his feet from stray stones, it was a miracle that the blind man hadn’t yet tripped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sebastian keened, a low dogish whine that made the knight frown. Seb didn’t like this cave, he didn’t like leaving behind Sebastian 2 or the smell of blood on Ciel’s armour, splattered across the knuckles of his gauntlets and dripping still from his bruised face. The knight clenched his hands, felt the weight of his blade on his hip and the distinct lack of bandages that were supposed to be wrapped around his eyes. He found he didn’t care. Let the world see his blindness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That dragon is nothing but trouble…” Ciel huffed, listening to the echo of Seb’s bark as he yipped in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But, he is very… attractive. Honestly, I don’t understand why he can’t wear a shirt, or even some proper pants!” Sebastian barked twice, his wagging tail smacking against the knight’s armour. Ciel pet his loyal companions head, even in the midst of his confusion he still had Sebastian to keep him company._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sebastian the Second stumbled through the unlit tunnels, the old mine barren, but long, winding like a rabbit warren with a hundred dead ends. The dragon didn’t know where Ciel was, didn’t know if the human was even in the mine or if arrogant knight had abandoned him for good. He didn’t know if he’d ever see the bastard again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He hoped he would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Traitorous mind! He didn’t care. He didn’t care that the knight had nightmares that left him shaking. He didn’t care that Ciel looked adorable when he smiled at his irritating mutt. He didn’t care that Ciel’s eyes were a stunning milky white that were almost shocking to look at, to get lost in…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He didn’t care! He didn’t! He-he!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________An inhuman growl bellowed through his chest and he punched the wall, the skin of his knuckles splitting upon contact with the cold stone. He hit the stone over and over again, overwhelmed, until his fists left drops of bright pink blood against the rough stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He leaned against the wall. Breath panting and hands aching. The dragon felt a strange wetness upon his cheeks, hesitant fingers probed his damp cheeks, revealing tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Impossible..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He roared again, claws tearing into the stone and leaving long marks, gouged into the rocky earth. He stalked off, tail swishing like an angry cat. Why was he being so irrational, Ciel was the whole reason he was stuck in this stupid dingy mine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But walking down such long winding tunnels left him feeling contemplative. Made him think and feel and want. And oh how he wanted. He remembered Ciel’s touch. Ciel’s dominance, his no-nonsense attitude and his stubborn pride. The beast had the most peculiar urge to grovel at Ciel’s feet. To beg for forgiveness and that frightened him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He thought about his minions, how they grovelled and pleaded. Their subjugation brought him pleasure and he liked the feeling of power he had over them. He could easily crush them with a single clawed hand and so they respected his near divine authority. But he also looked out for them, kept other beasts from picking on his little blind wyverns. Claude had slain one of them, had torn into its delicate neck and he found himself unsettled by the outcome of such a brawl. Sebastian should have been there to protect the wyvern…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Guilt. Another strange new feeling that twisted and contorted his insides. Was this any better than the cold loneliness of the mountain, was pain better than an all encompassing numbness? He didn’t know. The dragon gingerly prodded at his bruised ribs, the sooty black stain of broken blood vessels beneath the skin leaving a lingering ache on his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sebastian 2 ran his fingers over the smooth leather of his leash, eyes a bright neon pink in the dark, he found himself coming to halt in the tunnel. He closed his eyes and bathed in the sickly dry darkness, the smell of earth, the silent sound of air humming in this confined space. Let his hands wander across his body, sharp obsidian nails brushing over his aching need. He was on fire. The invasive cold of the western mountains had been entirely snuffed out by the knight’s painful blaze. Ciel’s fiery domination electrified him, but his human softness warmed Sebastian’s iron hide, he already missed Ciel’s rare smiles despite their short time apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He gave in. Slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his tight black underwear and grasped himself. The dragon hissed, pushed the thin black material out of the way and gave himself the relief he so very much needed, all the while knowing that Ciel could do this so much better. Each tug and jerk of his leaking prick left the dragon feeling ashamed, debased, for such a puny human to break him down to this. But perhaps Ciel wasn’t puny, wasn’t weak, perhaps his stubborn strength made him worthy. He imagined Ciel’s soft hands replacing his own, his pale eyes watching him despite their blindness, those plush rosy lips wrapped around his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was overwhelmed. Suddenly it was all too much. His breath caught in his throat and Sebastian 2 whined allowed as he came in record time, bright pink spilling over his hand and landing with an audible splatter on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ciel Phantomhive tightened the end of his makeshift spear, ensuring that the blade wouldn’t fall off. He waited and watched from the mouth of the cave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sebastian the second required proper punishment and training if he was to accompany the knight, this Ciel was sure of. They couldn’t be at each other's throats if they wanted to break this curse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He listened to the beat of the black dragon’s wings and Sebastian’s concerned barking, and felt his years of training taking over. When the dragon roared, blood staining its maw from where it had slaughtered the wyvern minion, the knight aimed true. He speared Claude Faustus in the shoulder, the massive shriek of the beast scattered birds and Ciel allowed himself a small grin as the beast faltered. Its beating wings jerked to a stop as it lost the use of his shoulder. The beast crashed to the ground, tearing up the earth along the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The knight drew his sword._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The heady rush of pleasure left Sebastian 2 feeling dazed and wonderfully breathless. A singular decision had been made. One thought and one desire. _Willing subjugation._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel Phantomhive was would be his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And he would belong to Ciel Phantomhive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He knew it. Could feel it in his gut. And when Sebastian the Second opened his eyes they burned so brightly the flames caught on the rest of his body. He needed Ciel, needed the knight’s fury and passion. He needed whatever the boy would be merciful enough to give._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sebastian 2’s body grew, skin breaking and bones snapping, in a flurry of magic and magenta fire, he transformed. His wings pressed against the too small space, long snout housing rows upon rows of deadly teeth. His ebony scales dug into the earth, heat and fire melted the earth around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The pentagram etched into the back of his hand pulsed and throbbed as his form flickered between flames and flesh. That accursed chain between beast and man was tugged at, pulled tight by the demonic symbol that rested upon their mortal vessels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Even without magic, this was painfully easy” Ciel taunted as he rested the tip of his blade between the dragon’s eyes. Claude was much smaller than Sebastian’s true form, although he was still larger than the wyvern minions. His body was covered in rough black scales, jagged and sharp and the beast growled, his golden slitted eyes watching the knight carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bones broke, muscles ruptured, and scales bled into flesh as the dragon transformed himself into a man. Claude Faustus could have been Sebastian’s brother, their likeness was uncanny. They had a similar build, similar hair and face shape, but Claude’s eyes hummed with a yellow ochre. Dark metallic blood covered the man’s shoulder and ran down his bare chest, the spear had fallen to the ground during the shift, but the wound remained. It looked painful. Ciel couldn’t care less about the beast’s suffering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Little knight” the dragon spoke emotionlessly. Sebastian barked at the beast, the black dog was agitated by this whole meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ciel reaffirmed his grip, the cold white silver of his armour shining through the mud and ash caked onto its metal surface. Those pale eyes met the dragon’s with a stone cold determination, and within moments they were duelling. Claws against metal. The bite of forged steel made the golden eyed dragon bleed, but fatigue wore on the knight, soon they came to a standstill, pressed close, Ciel’s blade at the skin of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, little knight. You’re adorable” Claude whispered, the endearment felt perverted when spoken by this creature and Ciel found himself wanting to hit the stupid dragon’s irritatingly blank face. He could have been Sebastian’s brother, but he was too cold, that passion and fire that Ciel loved in his idiot dragon was simply not present in this cruel creature. In fact, this beast’s coldness unnerved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Claude pressed his lips to Ciel’s and the knight’s blade cut into his skin, the cold metal drawing a line across his neck that further sullied the pure metal. It was soft and gentle, shockingly sweet and Ciel wondered if this had been the beast’s plan from the start. He shoved Claude away and a familiar indignations fury ignited inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Vile creature!” Ciel spat and he jolted at the sound of an explosion, earth and rock was thrown into the air as scalding pink flames seeped from the broken ground. Dust and debris scattered, the silhouette of a monstrous ebony beast cut through the haze of rock. Two large wings spread out, proud and strong, like midnight sails and a glowing pink gaze cut through the dust to lock onto the white knight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________All throughout the fight he’d felt a tug from the brand on his back, a pull the drew him back to the beast he’d abandoned. It had grown and festered, a low whine that now bubbled up into a bright almost painful screech. And that painful sound in his bones matched the roar of the Demon Dragon of the West._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The golden eyed dragon chuckled, eyes lit with the first real emotion he’d seen from the beast, even as Sebastian the Second dragged his molten body from the earth, boiling pink fire bubbling through charred ebony scales. The demon dragon’s body battled with the binding curse, but his desire persisted and soon he loomed above Ciel, casting the knight in a blinding magenta light. The pink hue settled on the knight’s armour, made him practically glow, the white metal quickly warming in the presence of such intense heat as waves of hot air washed over the barren landscape. Ciel’s silhouette stood tall, unflinching in the face of such monstrous power, and Claude only admired him more for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________With a ripple of magic the golden eyed dragon’s wounds were healed, and a disgusting smirk fell upon his lips. He could not fight them both. Not today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So long little knight” and with that the dragon transformed and took flight. It beat its blackened wings and kicked up dust from the barren earth, Ciel would have persisted with the fight, but he had bigger problems. He turned to face the monstrous fire and ash and burning desire towering above him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What took you so long”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! comments and kudos are really appreciated, tell me what you think??


End file.
